Christmas Dreams
by Final Authority
Summary: As Christmas Eve approaches, Claris and Elliot find themselves back in Nightopia and on the hunt for a legendary star. But things become complicated when two particular nightmaren, and the whole Night Dimension, get involved. Claris/Elliot, NiGHTS/Reala
1. Prolouge

**A/N**: Ah, I wish I didn't have to an introduction for this one, but it's always fair to let the readers know what they're in for, right? 3 (And yes, I know TheNightDragon has a Christmas NiD fic too. If any of you come across it, please read it. It's very funny. I love the part when they're all having a snowball fight!)

Now, let's see. Pairing wise: **Claris/Elliot** and **slight NiGHTS/Reala**. No OCs, no extreme OOC or AU.

All of the **NiD bosses** will make an appearance (some will even be main characters), and I will try to give them all a fair amount of time. There aren't really any nightmaren in this chapter, **but I promise there will be in the next one**.

And, before it come up in reviews, NiGHTS is referred to as a "he" in this story. However, "he" is **androgynous**. I tried to do what JoD does. Refer to NiGHTS as a "he" but make he/she sound "feminine". That's a little harder in a story, though, but I hope that comes across. **So, if you want to think of NiGHTS as a girl while reading this, go ahead.** It doesn't matter, I suppose. I was going to try and switch but, I figured that would be too confusing so I just nixed that idea. Sorry for the confusion. :)

Umm, I really hope you all like this. I really wanted to do something special for NiD, since it's always helped me out of writer's block before. **Merry Christmas**! (Well, not now but…)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. NiGHTS into Dreams and all related characters © Sega. But, I did write it!

* * *

Christmas Dreams

_Prologue  
_

* * *

~ * ~

A gentle snow flurry had begun.

Gradually, the little snowflakes began their lazy descent to the ground to join the previous night's snowfall, which was dirty and unceremoniously lumped on the side of the street. As for the ones that were lucky enough to make it to the shoveled sidewalk, their long fluttering journey was cut short by the slush encrusted boots of passerby.

People marched down the sidewalk with a furious determination, and neither the enticing, warm lights of the store windows or the begging eyes of homesick dolls could slow them down. Unless it was half-off and they had a coupon, there was nothing that could get in their way. The night was cold and everyone was tired. For some, they were nearing the end of a long checklist of errands that had been controlling their lives all month long. Others muttered curses and chided themselves for starting their holiday shopping so late. Christmas Eve was _tomorrow_ and that meant there was no time left in the world. No time for laughter. No time for cheer. Just gifts, errands, and for the lucky ones, bed.

As the people marched, they couldn't help but to cast nasty glares at anyone who was taking their time. Why couldn't _some_ people understand?! There was no time! A perfect example of one of those people was the pink-haired girl that was getting plenty of glares from passerby. Oh, yes. She was _definitely_ wasting precious time. She was standing in the middle of the sidewalk and regarding the lit windows with wonder.

"Watch it, kid." A man grumbled as he walked by. The girl turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, sir!" She exclaimed. "I'm just waiting for someone and I don't know where-"

But, the man was already walking off. The girl simply sighed. Oh, well. She wasn't going to let a city full of grumpy people ruin her day. The Seeds at Christmas! The mere thought of it put an irrepressible smile on her face. It had been such a long time since she had been back to Seeds! Now, if only…

"Claris!"

There he was! That blue hair was unmistakable. The boy expertly weaved in and out of the crowds, which was quite feat since he was holding two steaming cups in his gloved hands. Claris laughed and started to wave.

"Elliot!" She called.

His heart skipped a beat for a moment when he saw her standing there, waving. Play it cool, Elliot. He told himself. Don't act stupid.

"H-Here!" He stammered. "T-Take yours! W-Why aren't you w-wearing a heavier c-coat?! It's fr-freezing!"

"Oh, I don't mind. I like the cold!"

"Y-You're insane." He handed her one of the cups and eagerly took a sip of his own. Hot chocolate. That might keep him warm for a while. "H-How've you been?"

"Oh, fine. I tried out for the Christmas play yesterday, but I didn't get in."

"W-Why?!"

"The director said I was good, but I would have to dye my hair if I was going to play the Virgin Mary. He said he was _pretty_ sure she wouldn't have pink hair…"

"Tough break." Elliot answered. He was starting to feel a little warmer. "Are you upset?"

"Nah, its fine. I'd rather not spend Christmas vacation rehearsing anyway. I would much rather spend time with y-" She cut off with a blush. "My family. I, um, don't get to see them much…"

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'm seeing too _much_ of my family, if you ask me. Come on, let's walk. We're holding up the crowd." And indeed, they were receiving a lot of angry glares from the people marching by so they headed down the sidewalk.

Every store window was decorated for Christmas to provide little glimpses of merry scenes. Teddy bears swooped ballerinas into a low dip before spinning them in the air for an audience of enraptured dolls. Stars twinkled from their hiding places among piles of wrapped gifts. A little choo choo train whistled as it winded through a countryside covered in snow and weaved beneath long ladders.

They were sure to stop at every window and press themselves against the glass, laughing at the silly antics of toys and silent with awe at the optic wings of angels. They closed their eyes and listened to the whistles of the train and the jingling of bells as they imagined.

It was difficult over the Christmas bustle behind them. A car screeched to a halt to avoid hitting a man who was darting across the street. Honking. Cursing. Two woman carrying parcels accidently bumped into each as they ran into a store. Yelling. Cursing. A man dressed up like Santa hounded a passerby for donation money. Cursing. More cursing. The sounds of rushed footsteps were even louder than the sound of jingle bells. And yet, Claris laughed. It was a small giggle, barely audible over all of the noise.

"I love visiting the Seeds during Christmas!"

Elliot, who was leaning against the wall, simply sighed.

"Yeah, but you don't have to live here." He pointed out. "You've got the money to live in the nice, quiet suburbs. I'm the one who has to plug my ears and actually try to close my eyes for a couple minutes. It's _hell_ living by the Seeds Tower."

"But, I heard it looks beautiful during the holidays!"

"What? You haven't seen it yet?"

"No, not this year."

"Aw, man!" In spite of all the chaos around them, Elliot grinned. "If you think this is cool, the Tower is going to blow your mind. They decorated it all like a Christmas tree this year. Lights, ornaments, the whole thing. Come on, we'll head back to my apartment and you can see it. Mom's been _dying_ to have you over for dinner since the day we met."

So they walked along the street, trying to ignore all of the insanity around them.

Although they wouldn't admit it, both of them had been looking forward to this night for months. It was easy for them to hang out while Claris was in the city, auditioning for shows and doing private performances of the centennial celebration for the mayor and the state's governor. But now that it was over, they didn't get to see much of each other. Claris was having a difficult time persuading her father to drive her into the city on weekends. And Elliot's mom didn't even own a car, since they were generally unnecessary between 24/7 bus lines and winding subways. So, today was a rare occasion and they were both hoping to make the best of it.

The Seeds Tower reared up over the city, sparkling against the dark sky. It was impossible to miss. Elliot scanned Claris's face, watching as her expression went from surprise to complete wonder as they drew closer. By the time they reached the base of the tower, she was speechless.

The tower was draped with nets of lights and sparkling ornaments that made it glitter, reflecting both the lights of the tower and the lights of the little city crowded around its base. To welcome the busy passerby, the whole front door was adorned with bows and curtains to make it look like it opened up into a Christmas world. Of course, Elliot knew the inside was nothing but boring offices, and an auditorium for the few performances the city funded. But the illusion of it was enough to make even the most grouchy Christmas shopper feel a just a little bit of the holiday spirit. And, if the sight of the tower didn't work, the look on Claris's face probably would.

"It's incredible!" She cried, "I can't believe this is the Tower!"

"I know," Elliot said with a grin. "It looks completely different. I guess I'm just used to it."

They both looked up at the tower, in awe of its beauty.

_They flew through the air, admiring the far away light of the city below. The clouds were beneath them, the moon was by their side. And the spire of the Tower reached above all, beckoning to them in the distance…_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elliot asked. His friend gazed up at the sparkling tower, looking thoughtful.

"You know, it needs something…" She answered. "But I'm not sure what…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think there's anything else they could possibly add, though…"

_As they flew, the wind whipped past their face. Freedom welled in their hearts. All the while, he waited patiently in his glass cage as they soared above the city. They waved once they came close enough. With a grin bright enough to light the darkess of the Unconscious, he cheered them on. He praised their courage… _

"A star." Claris said, firmly. "It needs a star.

_He inspired them to hope. He inspired them to take flight._

Elliot tried to picture it. He could almost see a glittering gold star adorning the top of the tower.

_He inspired them to believe._

It would be just at the tip of the tower, glowing with all seven different colors of the rainbow at the same time. It wouldn't matter where you were in the Seeds. You could be in the suburbs. You could be looking out of an apartment window. But, you would be able to look out the window and say: There's the Seeds Tower. That's where I dream.

_Come, he called with a laugh. Come fly with me one last time, and I will preserve your dreams once and for all._

"Yeah." Elliot said, "I could see that."

Then the two walked off down the street, away from the sparkling store fronts to the darkness of the residential streets where tired people were finally lying down to sleep after a day filled with rushed errands and quick thoughts. Christmas Eve was tomorrow. And dinner was getting cold.

~ * ~

**A/N** Sorry for such a short little opening. It's only a prologue though, don't worry. The chapters will be much, _much_ longer than that. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! _**Read and review**_! Please?

Oh, by the way, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm posting this now instead of in December. Well- Oh, you're not? Hmm. **I'll just tell you anyway.**

Well, here's how it's going to work. About eight chapters are already written (they need work, but they're mostly finished) and there should be at least a few more on the way. I will update once (or twice) a week until Christmas. So, I want you guys to tell me what day you'd like to see updates on. I'm thinking either **Mondays** or **Fridays**. Maybe both, if I need to double up. Which do you guys prefer? I'm going to give it a week or before I post chapter one. I just want to make sure chapter 7 gets finished and chapter eight is coming along alright.

**Press the button!** It calls to you…


	2. The Dream Begins

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Chapter One! Let's get this story on the plotline, okay? No real notes for this one. Everything is just getting set-up. If things are moving too slowly, let me know.

Oh, and I got a vote for Friday! Friday it is, then. I may have to start doubling up in December, but we have a ways to go before we get there! So, one a week for a while.

* * *

Christmas Dreams

_The Dream Begins_

* * *

~ * ~

The whispers of tiny dreams were beginning.

Every night, as clocks all around the world ticked closer and closer to bedtime, dreams slowly began to take shape in the void of the Night Dimension. Because this world was always being created, Nightopia was a perpetual place. Old dreams gradually faded away as the world grew but new dreams were always there to sustain it. It was always nightime somewhere in reality, and so the land of Nightopia was always in existence.

And if one listened closely enough, the drifting thoughts of sleepy children that made up the hills and valleys were always whispering. They were little thoughts in reality, little hopes and dreams that were often ignored and unfilled, but there was one being in Nightopia who treasured each and every one of them.

Just as he did every night, NiGHTS closed his eyes and listened to the hushed voices in the air.

_One day, I'm going to grow up to be a superhero. I'll save everyone and they'll all love me. Maybe they'll even have a parade to celebrate…_

NiGHTS chuckled. What lofty ambitions for a child! Well, anything's possible if you believe hard enough. As that train of thought faded into the wind, another took its place.

_W-Why everyone is so mean to me?! It was my doll and I… I just wanted to play too…_

Poor, poor child. Children can be just as wicked as they can be innocent…

"_Mommy says if I'm reeeeallly good, I'll get a teddy bear for Christmas! I want it so bad…"_

My, already dreaming of Christmas gifts? Perhaps if she's been a good girl this year, she will get it...

As soon as he heard them, these thoughts rode away on the breath of the wind. They were barely distinguishable from the usual chatter of Nightopia but anyone could pick up on them if they just took a moment to be silent. NiGHTS smiled. How wonderful it must be to dream! If only, if only… The next voice rode up on the wind and, very quietly, hissed:

_Reala…_

In shock, NiGHTS opened his eyes. All of the whispers became silence once more. That sounded an awful lot like… No, he was dead. It couldn't have been him. Quickly, he strained to hear the voice again but it was lost among the sea childish thoughts and dreams. What in the _world_ could that have been?

"Hee, hee, hee. Spacing off again, NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS turned around. There was nothing there except a fluttering cape and a sinister grin floating in the darkness…

~ * ~

"We're looking at snowy night tonight, folks. Will it be a white Christmas this year? Unfortunately for commuters, that might be the case…"

With the phone up to one ear and the remote in one hand, Claris sat on the couch and attempted to make sense of what both voices were saying. The television screen flashed with maps and arrows. A little cloud spewing snowflakes hung over a crude drawing of Twin Seeds while a windy cold front loomed in the Northeast. The weatherman advised viewers to not drive. Do not, he said, under absolutely NO circumstances, drive. Not for work, not for school, not for Christmas, not for anything. And again, DON'T DRIVE.

Of course, her dad was saying:

"Maybe it will lighten up a little and then your mother and I can drive up to get you…"

"Dad… They're saying don't-"

"Just wait a second, sweetie. All I'm saying is if we take the back roads, and then we can avoid the traffic on the expressway until…"

"Dad…"

"No, that won't work. I doubt they've plowed the back roads yet…"

"Dad, Elliot's mom said I can spend the night here."

"Well that's very nice of her, honey. But I think it would be better if your mother and I came and got you."

"Dad, I-" She was cut off by a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Listen, Claris. I'm sure they're very nice people. But, we don't want you spending the night at a stranger's apartment in… well, let's just say the neighborhood around the Tower isn't exactly the _nicest_ area in the city."

"Dad, its _fine_. Elliot isn't a stranger, and-"

Mrs. Edwards, who had been standing in the doorway listening to the weather, beckoned for the phone. Claris handed it to her with a mischievous grin. Oh, man. Dad was in for it…

"Mr. Sinclair," Mrs. Edwards began as she strolled back into the kitchen. "I _assure_ you, your daughter will be fine for one night…"

Claris leaned back on the couch with a sigh. Her father was a nervous _wreck_. It was okay to be concerned, but she really wished he would leave her alone. It was embarrassing. Sure, the neighborhood wasn't exactly the rich suburbs she was used to and being at an unfamiliar apartment was a valid concern. But, she wasn't a child anymore! The real world existed outside of the house and she was ready to face it.

Just a she was ready to collapse; Elliot came into the living room with an armful of pillows and a wry grin.

"Your dad's still being a prick, huh?" He asked before dumping them on the couch.

Claris laughed, although she really felt like hiding under the piles of blankets Mrs. Edwards had brought in. He must think she was such a baby by the way her father was acting.

"Aw, he's just worried about me. Don't take it personally." Elliot nodded silently, but didn't seem convinced. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. I didn't think it would snow this bad…"

"Yeah, no problem. If you need anything, my room's down the hall."

Just as he was about to round the corner into the hallway, Claris clenched her fists. Now! Tell him now!

"Wait, Elliot!"

He turned around. They looked at each other through the flashes of the TV screen's glow.

This was it. Just tell him. Her voice froze her throat and she could have sworn her skin became three shades paler. Luckily it was dark, or he would have seen that she was starting to shake. Come on, she told herself. You can do this! Just say it…

"Um, I… I forgot to say good night!"

"Yeah." Elliot grinned. "Sweet dreams."

And he was gone into the darkness of the hallway. Once she was sure he left, Claris sighed from both relief and disappointment. She would have to tell him sometime. Maybe not now. Maybe not soon. But she would have to say it eventually before…

Claris spread out the blankets and then flopped back on the couch with a sigh. This was going to be one sleepless night…

~ * ~

"_So, the rich girl?" His friend began with a laugh, "She hot?"_

"_Yeah, she's hot."_

"_Like supermodel hot or just normal hot?"_

"_Screw that," his other friend snapped. "Exactly how rich are we talkin', El?"_

"_Man, she's a freakin' Sinclair. She's loaded."_

"_Hah, you gold digger. Edwards, you never cease to amaze me." _

Elliot tossed away a layer of blankets in disgust. All he wanted to do was go to bed. Stop thinkingabout her. Stop thinking about her. Just stop thinking…

"_We're just friends, man. That's it."_

"_What, she's playing hard to get?"_

"_No, we're just friends. You know, friends? I'm taking it slow."_

"_You?!" His friend laughed. "The guy who dated three girls all on the same night? Hey, what the hell did you do with Elliot Edwards? Because he sure as hell wouldn't be takin' it slow with a girl."_

"_Y-Yeah, well. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? She's a Sinclair, for god's sake…"_

He turned over again. Sometimes he wondered what the hell he was doing with this girl. She was shy and sweet and… well, from the richest family in the Seeds! No wonder the rumors started. The whispers in the hallway and the sudden silences that seemed to pop up whenever he walked into a room were becoming more and more frequent every time he hung out with Claris. Edwards is dating a Sinclair. It was exchanged in hushed breaths under the classroom noise by both students and teachers alike. Some people patted him on the back. Way to go, man! Moving on up, huh? Others thought he was disgusting for taking advantage of a young lady. But, no one ever thought he was friends with her because he actually _liked_ her.

But, they weren't there. They weren't there the day he opened the door to the Seeds Tower to find her standing in a sea of crystals, singing that song that echoed throughout his dreams…

_La, la, la! La, la, la…_

Time to turn over again. He slammed the pillow over his ears, trying to block the song from his mind. Man, this was stupid. The coolest kid in school, losing it over a girl. Once the guys found out, he'd never hear the end of it…

_La, la, la! La, la, la…_

And yet, the song continued. He resisted it, turning over and over, until he finally just gave up. As he settled down into one position for the night, it resounded as his lullaby that slowly lured him away from the waking world.

_La, la, la! La, la, la… _

What…? Elliot felt his heart beating. It was beating so hard, he wondered if it would break. It shook and rumbled and finally…

_La, la, la! La, la, la…_

It cracked.

The world around him was white. White, wherever he turned. Slowly, the cracked pieces of his heart spread out into the white void and began to shine their true colors. Yellow, green, blue, white and the one closest to him, shining the most brightly of all, stained the world with red. They bled their own colors across the white canvas of a world until there was no more white left. He shielded his eyes as they began to swirl, colors mixed with colors. Shapes began to appear. The green became trees, stretched out across the landscape. The white became snow, covering the ground in sparkling white layers. The yellow became the flicker of candles, floating in the dark. And the blue became a cloudless sky, interrupted only by the moon.

And the red, well, that one stayed close to his heart.

Elliot looked up into the moonlit sky, allowing the little snow flurry to drift past him to join the sparkling white ground. He glanced around slowly, afraid any sudden movement would make the world disappear like an illusion.

Nightopia.

His heart pounded. This couldn't be real. He had tried to convince himself for _weeks_ that his dream had been nothing but a dream. Most of the time, he believed that. But occasionally, a little echo of doubt would make him think twice. The sight of the Seeds Tower, the vague sound of a distant flute playing over the wind, or even seeing Claris walking down the street and waving to him…

Distant laughter, mixed with music. The sound of a flute, playing over the wind…

He began running. The snow crunched under his boots as he branded the new snowfall with footsteps. Sleepy nightopians looked up from their hidden homes on the covered field as he passed by. He started running faster.

"Hey!" He shouted into the darkness. "_Hey_!"

As he got closer, he could see a thin figure all dressed in red, framed by the full moon. His fingers moved with grace across the buttons of an invisible flute, and returned just as beautifully back down the scale. It hung in the air, leisurely floating in the sky with nothing but the wind to hold it aloft.

"Hey! Hey!"

The figure opened its wide eyes in surprise. Elliot was at a full run now. He couldn't help but to laugh and wave at the moonlit stranger.

"NiGHTS!"

The figure stood up in the sky to watch him and suddenly…

… was gone.

Elliot slowed down for quick second. Where was he? Maybe… maybe it was just an illusion. Maybe, he really _was_ just dreaming. Maybe-

He let out a gasp as he was tackled to the snow by a red blur.

"Elliot! Elliot! You're here! How I _wished_ you would come and here you are! Let's fly!"

Elliot didn't even have time to respond as he found himself tugged into the air. His feet were dangling over the ground which, when he glanced back to check on it, was moving further and further away. The night sky was stretched out before them.

"My, I can't believe you came back!" NiGHTS said. His merry laughed echoed across the snowy field. "You're really here!" Elliot just couldn't help but to grin.

"I don't know how I got here, I-" He paused. "Um, what's with the costume?"

He was so excited that he hadn't even noticed. NiGHTS was dressed differently than the last time they met. For one, he was wearing red instead of his usual bright purple. The entire was outfit was ringed with white, from the white cuffs on his sleeves to little white puffs at the tips of his hat.

"Well it's almost Christmas, you know." NiGHTS answered, very matter-o-factly. Elliot wanted to point out that people usually dressed up for Halloween, not Christmas, but decided not to say anything. "Don't you humans celebrate Christmas?"

"Some, I guess. But, I didn't think a nightmaren would…"

"Oh, goodness no! I wholeheartedly welcome _anything_ that's an excuse to have fun for a night! And, this Christmas is most certainly something to celebrate…"

"Why's that?"

"Well, first and foremost, I'm not imprisoned this year and that's more worth its weight in peace and good will. And, second- Oh, I suppose it's rather cruel to celebrate a death but…"

"It's the first year Wizeman's gone."

"Why, yes! It's the first Christmas that I don't have to worry about being captured, or how I'm going to smuggle jingle bells into Nightmare! I'm free!" They spun around in the air. "I'm free!"

They danced on top of stars and dived in and out of clouds. NiGHTS flew just as elegantly as he did last time. Although he wore the outfit of a jester, the nightmaren had the grace of an acrobat. Every movement, every word, seemed like part of one big choreographed routine. Elliot knew he was only in the air because NiGHTS was holding him, but the way he was twisted and turned made him feel like he could fly again on his own if he really wanted to…

He didn't dare to, of course, because he wasn't _entirely _sure NiGHTS would come to his rescue if he fell. Despite his grace, NiGHTS was a creature that was perpetually dynamic: always moving, always changing shape, there one moment, gone the next. Even as they twirled and danced through the night sky, Elliot wasn't sure if NiGHTS was just going to disappear and he'd plummet to his death. With NiGHTS, that wasn't unlikely. Anything could happen at any-

"Oh, my! I just remembered!" NiGHTS cried. He sounded so alarmed that Elliot snapped out of his thoughts almost immediately. "My visitor! I'm going to be so _late_… And I _still_ have to change!"

"A visitor? Who-?"

Suddenly, NiGHTS swooped downward. Elliot's stomach turned as they went rocketing toward the ground. Although they had been leisurely dancing in the sky just moments ago, now they were zooming between rocks and past unsuspecting Nightopians. Darting and dashing. Narrow misses. Up. Down. Zig-zag. Into the cave. Out of the cave. Over the cliff. Back into the sky.

As they swooped and soared, Elliot could see NiGHTS was headed toward the gold glow in the distance. Was that a giant Christmas sculpture? No, hold on…

"Is that…?" Elliot asked, shocked.

Much like NiGHTS, the Ideya Palace had also gotten a Christmas makeover. In the past it was nothing more than a bland stone gazebo. Five pillars. Concrete base. It was a prison. The whole structure was lined with a cold unbreakable glass that kept NiGHTS in and forcibly pushed visitors out. If Elliot had to describe the Ideya Palace of his memories, "welcoming" would have been last on his list of adjectives.

But NiGHTS had worked his charm on it and palace was dressed up like a Christmas cake. The layers of frosting were lined with blazing candles that cast merry reflections onto the metal jingles bells that hung above. A giant red bow hung over the whole mess of colors to welcome visitors the way the old Ideya Palace used to repel them. It was very colorful. It was very over the top. And that was all _very _NiGHTS.

"I decorated it all by myself! Don't you like it?"

"Y-Yeah, but why decorate it? Why even go back to it?"

"Oh, well…" NiGHTS said with a sigh. He regarded the Palace with a bittersweet look as they came to a stop. The colors and lights were dazzling up close. "I do like to think of it as my home, you know, as I did live there for a very long time. Against my will naturally, but home sweet home I always say. My, it _does _look pretty doesn't it?"

NiGHTS offered his handed and effortlessly lifted Elliot into the air. As he was placed down onto the top of the giant cake, Elliot was relieved to find that NiGHTS had made the palace to only _resemble _one. NiGHTS floated up into the air once he was settled.

"Give me just one moment to change!" The jester exclaimed. Then he began to spin around in a frenzied circle until he was just a mere flurry of blue sparkles. Elliot waved away a few stray ones that floated his way. NiGHTS could never just do anything _normally_. Eventually the twinkle dust faded and NiGHTS was left floating there as he inspected his outfit. Purple. As always. "There we go! All finished. Ah, wait! Hold on a moment…" He grabbed the tip of his hat, which was still red, and gave it a disgusted look. With a frustrated sigh, he began to pull at it and once it snapped back to normal it was purple again. "Tch. Stubborn, stubborn. I must look perfect for the festivities."

"You're such a priss." Elliot muttered but he couldn't suppress a grin. It was strange to see NiGHTS just as he remembered.

"We can't all be slobs like you, Elliot." NiGHTS remarked he floated down to hover, cross-legged, just above the fake icing. "I do like to look _good_. So!" Suddenly, he had a mischievous smile. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"Get you?!" Elliot cried. Of all the stupid- "NiGHTS, I wasn't even sure if you really _existed_ for the last couple months! Why the hell would I buy you a-"

"My, that was a joke! I see your sense of humor hasn't improved since we met. And, I thought I worked quite a wonder with you…"

"You're an asshole…"

"Touchy, dear. What're you so grumpy about?"

"I'm _not_ grumpy.

"Basketball getting tough?"

"No, nothing's-"

"Failing out of school?"

"NiGHTS…"

"Girl troubles?" Elliot grimaced. "Ah, that answers that. Who's the lucky lady? It wouldn't happen to be a certain pink-haired friend of mine, would it?"

"We're just friends. Seriously."

There was a short silence

"You know…" NiGHTS said, with a grin. "I don't believe that for a second…"

"Whatever."

"My, I hope you're not this grumpy when you give Claris _her_ gift…" There was another silence. "Why, Elliot! You did get her a _gift_ didn't you?!"

Honestly, he had meant to. He had spent hours wandering the streets of Twin Seeds, looking in stores, shifting through piles of clothes, and even pressing cashiers for recommendations. They _never_ understood what he was looking for: Don't you get it?! She's rich! Really rich! I can't give her something that looks like crap and crap is all I can afford. Don't you have anything?! Maybe I can sell some stuff to buy that… Argh, but she has one just like it!

"I'm working on it." He muttered. "I'm just… short on money right now…"

"Well, you better start saving! Christmas is in two days!"

"Yeah, yeah… I know." He leaned back against the candle and sighed. "Look, you know her better than anyone. Suggestions?"

"Well, I suppose-"

"Hell, there's nothing to give a blossoming teenage girl!" A voice cackled. "It's more what she gives you, if you know what I mean…"

NiGHTS jumped up into the air. There was nothing but darkness beyond the flames, except a lone cape fluttering in what little wind there was. Elliot slowly got to his feet.

The cape, a jester hat, and a pair of white eyes, all of which were loosely arranged into the shape of a being, slowly glided into the palace with an invisible armful of Christmas decorations. These were quickly dumped on the icing floor. Elliot could feel his heart go cold as the invisible creature grinned to reveal sharp white teeth.

"Jackle?" NiGHTS said, with a disapproving frown. "What's all this rubbish?"

"Eh, Puffy doesn't want anyone decorating her house. Gulpo and me, being right and merry, thought it was a good idea so we just went ahead and did it. She lectured us about "breaking and entering" and "the right to privacy" and crap like that. I have no idea what the _hell _she was talking about…"

"Perhaps you should have asked her first?"

"What? Why would I do that? Anyway, I had to take this stuff _somewhere_ so I figured you could use it. So, uh, Merry Christmas?"

"Oh, Jackle…" NiGHTS sighed but began to scoop up all of the decorations anyway, "I simply don't know what to do with you… Ah, I don't believe you've meet Elliot? Jackle this is Elliot. I'm sure you've heard of him…" With one hand, he nudged Elliot a bit closer in Jackle's direction. Jackle grinned again. Did his teeth become even _sharper_? "And Elliot, this is Jackle, the highest ranking Second-Level Nightmaren in existence. I know that's hard to believe…"

"Hee, hee, hee... Thanks for the compliment." Jackle snickered as he offered a gloved hand. "Nice to meet ya, kid."

"Uh, yeah." Elliot quickly shook it. "Nice to… uh, NiGHTS? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, NiGHTS." Jackle interrupted, "Let's chat."

"I meant _privately_…"

"Oh, it's alright Elliot." NiGHTS muttered. He was quite preoccupied with untangling a string of Christmas lights. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, but he's a nightmaren!"

"You humans!" Jackle exclaimed with contemptuous sweep of his cape, "You always assume we're just "evil" and are constantly "plotting" to destroy your dreams. Well-! Hmm. I guess we are… But we're also lazy as hell! When there's no one to whip us in the ass, we just want to kick back and enjoy existence just like _you_! We do have _better_ things to do, you know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Do you think we actually _like_ hunting down dreamers and ripping the Ideya out of them?! Well, we do actually… It's hysterical! But, I can think of other things I'd rather being doing. And since Wizeman's not breathing down my neck, I'm not going to do things I don't _have_ to do. It's Christmas damn it, and I like Christmas. You think I want to spend it creating a convoluted plan to capture NiGHTS and steal Ideya? Hell, no! Who would? Except, of course…"

"And just how is my brother doing?" NiGHTS asked. He couldn't even keep the disdain out of his voice.

"Dunno. No one's seen him. Puffy's getting worried, but he'll have to show up eventually. I mean, how could he get in trouble?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Yeah, that's the general consensus. I'm not really losing any sleep over it. What could possibly happen to him, you know? He's in danger of getting captured by nightopians? Little cone-headed freaks. He'd rip them apart. Hee, hee, hee… Anyway, the invitation still stands. Why don't you bring your friend with you? We would love to _have_ him for supper!"

"Um…" Elliot wondered if he was looking pale. "Invitation to what, exactly?"

"For a Christmas dinner, of course! We nightmaren actually do like to do _other_ things besides hatching evil schemes, you know…"

"Thanks, but I don't think that's such a great-"

"Yes, of course! We would just _love_ to come! Wouldn't we, Elliot?"

No, Elliot wanted to say. We wouldn't.

Instead, he said: "Yeah, I guess I'm not doing anything tonight. Why not?"

Well, he just _couldn't_ let poor NiGHTS go alone. Despite Jackle's assurances, it would be a cold day in hell before he actually trusted the nightmaren. Granted, NiGHTS was a nightmaren and happened to have a very kind heart. But from what Elliot had seen of the others, NiGHTS was the minority of his kind. Nightmaren, as a whole, were evil creatures. They were living boogymen that hid in people's heart instead of their closets…

"Oh, good!" NiGHTS said with a beaming smile. "We're going to have such a lovely time! I promise!"

Oh yeah, Elliot sighed. Sitting a table, surrounded by evil nightmares that stalked his Ideya and pulled at the little threads of doubt in his heart. That would be a lot of fun. Horrible monsters and heart pounding fear. Great.

Jackle grinned to reveal his sharp teeth.

"Don't worry, kid! You'll have the time of your life!"

~ * ~

A/N Well, we like? I hope so! Not many nightmaren here, I know, but more will be in the next! Really! Oh, and I'll probably revise the prologue tomorrow. Unfortunately, I didn't get the opportunity to today. Sorry if this was chapter was too long! Well, R & R!


	3. The Unusual Dinner

A/N Well, I hope you guys liked the last chapter! This one will have more nightmaren in it, promise. And, there might even be some multiple plotlines going on now. Fancy stuff, huh? Just kidding. 3

Hey, guess who just failed her road test for almost hitting a bus full of children? Go on, you'll never guess. For all future drivers out there, let me tell you something important: PAY ATTENTION! :/

Well, maybe posting a chapter will cheer me up. Let's begin by checking up on a totally different character. I'm sure you all know him…

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. NiGHTS into Dreams and all related characters © Sega. But, I did write it!

* * *

Christmas Dreams

_Chapter Two: The Unusual Dinner_

* * *

~ * ~

Up. Down. Left. Right.

It was all the same. Darkness above. Darkness below. Darkness all around. And yet, the darkness was not an absence as it usually was. It hid things. The darkness was hiding little bits of the subconscious mind that foolish humans can't bear to-

_He lay on the checkered floor, slowly dying, while his brother floated above as the victor. And yet he looked down with a pitying…_

Enough! Must resist. During his journey through the Unconscious Space, he had learned to navigate his way around broken memories and repressed thoughts. The only problem was that, when faced with the Collective Unconscious, there was no sure way to-

_Hee, hee, hee. Lighten up, my friend. Can't you relax for once in your life?_

He suppressed this memory and kept flying, gliding around the darkness as if it was mere water. There was no way to know where he was going, or if it was the right direction. Eyesight was useless. _All _senses were useless. Only the feeble tug at his thoughts was enough to keep him in the right direction.

_Reala… _

There it was again!

Reala straightened up for a moment and focused only on the distant voice. It was so low that he could barely distinguish it from the silence but, nonetheless, it was there. At least, he _thought_ it was there…

"Master Wizeman!" He called, although he knew that was useless too. "Master?"

No answer. As always. He kept flying.

How long had he been down here for? Days? Months? He already lost track. All he definitely knew was that it was his third dive into the Unconscious Space, and he had gone further than he had ever before. But, how far? How long? His first dive had only taken a day. His second? A week. But this time, he really had no idea. Perhaps someone on the surface was keeping track of how long he had been gone. Not that he expected that lazy bunch to keep track of a train of thought, let alone time…

Well, time didn't matter. It was a relative term anyway. The past was futile. The future was uncertain. The only thing that truly existed was this darkness. Right _now_, Master Wizeman was somewhere regaining his strength. That was all that matter. Somewhere deep in the unconscious, he was pulling himself together bit by bit, day by day...

_Reala…_

If only his Master would give him a sign! A flash of light. A memory. Anything to guide him in his search. His Master was somewhere and he only wished to be by his side. As always.

_Please, Reala! Let me go! This isn't fair! I have free will! __**We**__ have free will! He can't order us around soulless puppets! My God, don't you have any sympathy left?! You can't leave me trapped here! Please, don't leave!_

Ah, that was particularly bad memory. Suppress it, keep going.

It was getting harder and harder to keep flying. The darkness was bereft of concepts as simple as order and sense, and so it was pretty safe to assume there wasn't a nice little lounge somewhere that he could take a break in. He didn't dare close his eyes or let his mind drift away, or he risked losing track of where he was to begin with. And, although he hated to admit it, he was starting to feel _lonely_. All of the nightmaren back in the conscious world were beginning to feel more like colorful memories than actual acquaintances. Perhaps it was time to return. Resurface, refresh, regroup and dive back. He turned upward and-

_Reala…_

Something was pulling at his heart. Every time he had to pull himself out of the unconscious space was painful. It meant he had failed. He had failed his master once again. No, that wasn't necessarily true. Breaks were essential if his search was going to be successful. No need to be stubborn about this…

_Reala…_

"I will be back, Master Wizeman. I swear."

_Reala…_

"Please, Master. Forgive me for my weakness. I promise my return will be swift."

The pull gradually faded and he began his ascent to the surface. Upward. Or, least what he assumed was upward. The darkness was all consuming; he would have to keep going up until he saw something in the distance. Memories flocked around him in a vain attempt to stop his ascent, but his closed his mind and ignored them. No. No. No. But, occasionally one would break through and-

_NiGHTS has escaped once again, Reala, and I hold you fully responsible. If you don't return with NiGHTS, you may join your brother in everlasting exile from the shadows of Nightmare. Return NiGHTS to me or do not return at all. Perhaps you will try harder now?_

After a time, a tiny speck of blue could be seen in the darkness. Nightopia, he assumed. He was just beneath its surface. As he drew closer, he could see the entire world from beneath. The solid, frost covered ground. The jagged bottoms of mountains. The cold waves of the ocean. Everything was too solid for him to go through, of course, so he scanned the underbelly of the world for a place to resurface. Naturally, the place he was looking for was the place he entered. A lake.

Dreamers never assumed there was anything deep under the water except more water, so they never dove down that far. And for the ones that attempted, well, they found that they darkness was most _unwelcoming_. Fear. Uncomfortable fear. Dread. And so, the Unconscious Space was well hidden just below conscious Nightopia. Occasionally, little fragments of thoughts would bubble up the surface for the dreamer to return to the Waking with. But most of what existed down there, stayed down there. Hidden, but always lurking…

There. He could remember the location of the very crack he had slipped through. With very little effort, he slid into the fissure and then reached the lake bottom. He glided through the water no differently than he flew through the air. Gradually, the world around him became dark blue, just a shade above the darkness he had come from and gradually lightened as he ascended. Soon he would resurface into- His heart skipped a beat.

_No!_ He growled to himself and dashed up to the lake's surface. This couldn't be happening. Oh _hell_, this couldn't be happening…

The lake had frozen over.

Impossible! He had descended in November! Unless it was already December and dreamers were beginning to have winter dreams… Exactly _how _long was he down there?! He pounded on the ice a few times with relative confidence that it would break and he would resurface with a sigh of relief. But, the ice wouldn't even crack. He hit it. Punched it. Kicked it. Rammed it. No use. The ice was frozen solid. He wasn't sure how long he had been in the Unconscious Space but apparently, it was entirely too long.

_Damn it! _Was his first thought, _Damn it!_

He couldn't be trapped! He couldn't be trapped down here to an eternity of-

_Why the hell do you listen to him, Reala?! He just puts you down! Come with me! Rebel with me! Fly with me! We can defeat him together!_

No, please!

_Hee, hee, hee! Kick back and relax, oh General of Grimness. Keep making that disgusted face and it'll get stuck like that._

No. Ignore it. Don't-

_I will not tolerate failure any longer. Your very existence is dependent upon your success._

Enough!

Three fuzzy figures were making their way across the surface of the ice. He pounded on it furiously. They had to hear him. They had to. As he watched, he could clearly make out who one of the three was. Oh, how he wished it was anyone but him…

~ * ~

"Watch your step, Elliot!" NiGHTS exclaimed as he swopped and soared above the frozen lake. "The ice is awfully slippery… Not that I would know, of course, but I've heard it was treacherous…"

"Yeah, thanks." Elliot muttered. "You're a big help. So, are we almost there? We've been walking for a long time."

"Move your ass kid and we'll be there faster." Jackle snapped.

"Oh, Jackle?" NiGHTS called. "You _do_ know where we're going, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Course I do!"

"Jackle…"

"Uh, I'm just a little mixed up… That's all…"

"Great." Elliot grumbled, "Just awesome."

"Hey, there aren't that many entrances to Nightmare nowadays since _you two_ had to go and kill the all-powerful God of Fear and Wickedness. So, this is your fault! Now, where the hell was that…" And the invisible jester floated off, muttering to himself.

"Look, NiGHTS." Elliot whispered, "I don't mean to question your judgment or whatever, but… are you _sure_ about this?"

"Elliot, please! We can trust them!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Because, they're my… You know, I just want to…" NiGHTS trailed off. He looked uncomfortable. "Well, I… ah, do you hear something?"

~ * ~

Reala pounded on the ice with all of his strength. _Let! Me! OUT!_

~ * ~

"Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"Hmm, I just thought… Never mind, then. Listen Elliot, this means an awful lot to me and I'm… _thankful_ that you'll be coming…"

"Yeah, well…" Elliot casually shrugged, although he was actually surprised. In all of the time they had spent together, NiGHTS had never looked so nervous before. "It's no big deal."

"Hey, you two!" Jackle called. They both looked up. Jackle was already at the edge of the ice and was gesturing to the jagged rocks surrounding the mountain. "Lucky for us, I just remembered where we're going. See? I told ya, I knew…"

"Well your sense of direction continues to astound me, Jackle…"

"I know, I know… I'm incredible. All we have to do is go through this crack and we're at Puffy's. Any complaints about that, kid?

"No…"

"Then let's get moving!"

With a few cautious, shuffling, steps, Elliot finally reached the edge of the ice and stepped up onto the snow. The crack between the rocks was just big enough for them to climb through, but narrow and dark enough to convince Elliot that this really _wasn't_ a good idea no matter _what_ NiGHTS said. Jackle went in first but paused a moment to grin back at them from the inside. It looked like his eyes and teeth were floating in the darkness.

"What's the matter, dreamer? No courage? No sense of adventure?"

Oh, NiGHTS had _better _appreciate this. Elliot ducked down and climbed in the hole where they sinister eyes and sharp teeth waited for him. Into the darkness. Onto Nightmare.

~ * ~

Reala backed away from the ice. They couldn't hear him. Useless. Useless, useless, useless…

There was his brother, finally free, soaring above the ice while he was trapped in the cold depths of the lake. God, how he hated NiGHTS. That fool didn't even deserve the existence he had been graced with. It was his fault Master Wizeman was gone. It was his fault that he failed his creator time after time. It was his fault that he was even forced to descend into the darkness to search for his master when everyone else had stopped caring.

_He lay on the checkered floor, slowly dying while his brother floated above as the victor. And yet he looked down with a pitying…_

Reala sunk down into the darkness once again. There must be other lakes in Nightopia. There must be other ways out of this Hell…

~ * ~

Elliot took a deep breath as the darkness faded into an explosion of color.

He had walked these twisted hallways of neon before, with only NiGHTS and what was left of his courage to guide him. The monster guarding that lair had come bouncing towards them, grinning with ruby lips and batting her mascara eyelashes. Mom once said that less was more with make-up. But the creature that had reared up before them was one of disgusting over-indulgence.

And that was the creature that came to greet them this night.

"Elliot!" Puffy cried, her operatic voice echoing throughout the hall. "You look wonderful! My, you've grown so _much_!"

"Y-Yeah, thanks…" He was surprised to get such a warm welcome from the woman who tried to flatten them to death. "You look… um, nice?"

"Did you hear what he said, Jackle? How precious was that? He said I looked nice!"

"Yeah, Puff." Jackle snickered. "That's pretty damn precious if you ask me."

"You are _most_ welcome in my home, child. Any friend of NiGHTS is most certainly a dear friend of mine. And I _do_ so hope we can be dear friends, don't you?"

"Sure…"

"Now, speaking of NiGHTS where is- Ah, there you are! Why are you lingering about in the darkness like that, my child? Come say hello to your poor, distraught mother!"

"Hello, Puffy." NiGHTS said, with a polite bow. "It's good to see you again."

"Oh…" Her voice quivered. "My dear, lost child!" Before NiGHTS could even react, he was scooped into a strangle-hold hug that looked like it could snap his thin body like a twig. Puffy was already sobbing giant tears that made her mascara run. "Mama forgives! Mama forgives! You were always so well-mannered despite your rowdiness! My, how I've missed you!"

"Ah, yes…" NiGHTS glanced helplessly at Elliot as he struggled against Puffy's iron grip. Poor guy. The mascara was running down her face on onto his and smeared his whole outfit with black. "I've missed you as well, Puffy. Your make up is, ah-"

"Oh, goodness gracious! Look what you made me do! I swear if I didn't love you so much you would be crushed like a bug on the floor! Jackle, would you be a dear and show Elliot to the dining hall? NiGHTS and I simply _must_ catch up…"

"I would _love_ to but, ah, I'm not sure if Elliot is comfortable with-"

"Quit worrying about the human." Jackle said, "We get the point. He's a guest. Not lunch. Geez."

"I'll be fine." Elliot added just so NiGHTS would stop looking so worried, although he couldn't suppress a grin. Of course, Puffy wasn't really his mother. But the thought of it was too hysterical to pass up. Oh man, NiGHTS was going to get it later…

Puffy's sobs and operatic exclamations became further and further away as he followed Jackle down the multicolor color hallways. Luckily Jackle was guiding him, because he definitely would have gotten lost on his own. The hallways twisted and turned and were lined with false doors and pictures that he could have sworn were moving. He was even beginning to get dizzy from all the neon every which way he looked. Somehow, Jackle seemed to know where he was going and didn't mind the blinding color scheme at all.

After a time of wandering around, they eventually reached a long dining room that painted with the same disorienting colors as the rest of the house. The table was colored just like everything else and was set for five times as many people as there actually were in the room. Which, excluding him and Jackle, were only two. And, it was already chaos…

"Come, dinner fish!" The blue and black cat said with a Cheshire grin and took another swipe at the chair. "Come just a bit closer. I wish to say hello…" The fish was holding on for dear life.

"N-No! Go away!"

"Aww, dinner fish! Come play! Come play with me!"

"Hee, hee, hee! Having a hard time there, Gulpo?" Jackle asked with a cruel laugh. "Come on you two! Get over here! We have company." The cat looked up with mild interest.

"Mmm, Human Elliot…" It said as it drew closer, flicking its massive tail back and forth. "Good evening. You will be our snack tonight?"

"Nah, this one's off limits Clawz. He's a guest."

"Not fair, Jackle-Jackle." Clawz grumbled and slinked away to go curl up under the table. "All of the good meals are guests…"

Elliot remembered Clawz. Well, he more clearly remembered his namesake: those razor claws that could easily rip him in half. In his rat-infested lair, Clawz was terrifying sight to behold. Elliot could remember looking up at him in awe, and being looked down upon like a rat. It is said that a cat could stare upon a king. If Clawz was that cat, that poor king would be feeling positively useless after a while.

Now the Clawz was safely occupied, the fish slowly climbed off the arm of the chair to float above the seat.

"Thank goodness that's over." He said with a sigh.

Jackle pulled out the seat next to fish and practically shoved Elliot into it. Before Elliot could even react, the seat was then pushed back so close to the table he barely had any room to breathe. The fish grinned at him with razor teeth. Jackle floated just behind the chair, smirking. And Clawz was curled up on other side, grinning up at him. No escape.

"Nervous?" Jackle asked, "Scared?"

"No." Elliot muttered. He managed to tug his arms free and began to casually drum his fingers on the table. When you're the coolest kid in school and the best basketball player on the streets, you can't be startled by anything. A little fear is all it can take to lose both a reputation and a title.

Jackle drew close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Meet Gulpo. He's a soul eating piranha. And a damn good one, if I do say so myself."

"Nice to meet you." Gulpo said, still grinning.

"Pleasure." Elliot answered. This wasn't the reaction Jackle was hoping for, so he drew a bit closer.

"I did say "soul-eating", right?"

Clawz, who was already bored with pawing the tassel on the tablecloth, looked up at Elliot with relative disinterest.

"Where is your jester pet?" He murmured, "He was always entertaining."

"Jester pet? You mean NiGHTS? He's with Puffy…"

"Who the hell asked him to come?" Gulpo grumbled.

"Shaddup." Jackle smacked him with one of his floating hands. "I did!"

"Hit me again and I bite off your hand!"

"Bite it off and I tell Clawz he's getting fish for dinner!"

"Please bite it off, dinner fish." Clawz purred, "I'm awfully hungry."

"I don't mean anything bad by it." Gulpo continued, after a nervous glance at Clawz. "All I'm saying is, Reala will be pissed when he finds out you and Puffy are being all chummy with NiGHTS. And, well, you know how Reala gets when he's pissed…"

"Well, Reala isn't here!" Jackle snapped. "Now that Wizeman's gone, we can't afford to be arguing with NiGHTS or it's going to be another war. We make nice with him, and maybe NiGHTS and Reala will make nice with each other. End of story."

"So, that's what this is about." Elliot muttered. "You don't care about NiGHTS. You just want to avoid trouble…"

"Don't be all pish-posh like that, human! We're all family here! Insane and dysfunctional maybe, but family nonetheless. And we all used to actually _like_ each other, believe it or not. But then that whole "rebellion" thing began and, well, you know what happened with that. All families have their drama, you know. Now that it's over, we're willing to welcome NiGHTS back. We did what we had to do and he did what he had to do. It equals out in my mind."

"As if we should trust the _raving lunatic_ with family advice." Gulpo grumbled, "I'm just saying, I don't think you guys have really _thought_ about this. What if we _want_ to terrorize Nightopia? What if we _want_ to scare dreamers? What if we _want_ to do what we were actually _made for_ and steal Ideya?! You think NiGHTS is going to be cool about that?"

"Eh, we'll iron out all of the teeny-weeny details later. Step by step, yeah?"

"What about Reala?! Is he a "teeny-weeny" detail?! Are you really deluded enough to think NiGHTS and Reala are going to be 'bestest buddies' once they see each other again?"

"They used to be." Clawz purred, "Even _closer_, some say…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot snapped.

Jackle just burst into a fit of cackling laughter.

"Yes, well…" Gulpo coughed. For a vicious "soul-eating" piranha, he looked awfully uncomfortable. "There were some _rumors_ about that, back when they were the Joint-Generals of Nightmare. Some believed that NiGHTS and Reala were a bit too close to be _just_ brothers. Merely rumors, of course. I don't buy it."

"They were "brothers with benefits", if you know what I mean." Jackle snickered.

NiGHTS and Reala? No way.

True. There were the only beings of their kind. Halves of a whole, and all that… But they were just _too_ different. Masculine. Feminine. Grim. Cheerful. Loyal. Fickle. They were from opposite ends of the spectrum in both color and personality. Sure, opposites _can_ attract. But not when two beings represent everything they _hate_ to one another. And he was pretty sure they hated each other. After all, he was there as they fought to the death, exchanging blows in cascading swirls of clashing color.

He couldn't picture them actually _liking_ each other let alone- He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to picture that! At least, he was pretty sure they hated each other. No, he was definitely sure they hated each other… Oh man, he really _didn't _want to picture it…

Just as Elliot was beginning to feel sick to his stomach, NiGHTS floated in, graciously balancing entire platters of food on his hands. Everyone rushed to be seated as he placed one of the trays down on the table.

"Hungry, Elliot? You must be absolutely starved…"

He glanced up at NiGHTS and- Gah, don't picture it!

"No, I uh… I'm actually not feeling that good…"

Jackle was nearly crying with laughter.

Finally, Puffy bounced out of the kitchen remarking how everything was an absolute disaster and the meal was _certainly_ ruined. Everyone assured her that the food was going to be fine, although it bubbled and smelled funny...

As the dinner progressed, without much eating of the dinner involved, Elliot was beginning to feel that this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Although these were clearly the same beings he and NiGHTS had faced to defend Nightopia, circumstances had really changed.

In an odd way, they were a family. Exchanging stories, laughing, arguing, and even ragging on each other. At least they _resembled_ family as he watched, albeit an extremely dysfunctional one. But, as much as they all tried to cover it up, Elliot knew it could just as easily fall apart. If Wizeman ever returned they would all revert to being soulless creatures at his every beck and call. And NiGHTS would become the sole protector of Nightopia once again...

He was pretty sure NiGHTS had that feeling too. Sure he was laughing and making jokes, but Elliot could see the brief flashes of doubt in his face. They both knew this arrangement was only temporary. Everyone at the table knew that. However, for the time being, it was nearly Christmas and they would at least last through that.

"So, El?" Jackle said, with a mischievous grin. Elliot snapped out of his thoughts for a moment. "I overheard you were looking to get a gift for your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Elliot answered, "But yeah, I want to get her something."

"Oh, how _darling_!" Puffy exclaimed. Jackle just rolled his eyes. "What are you thinking of?"

"I dunno. Shoes? Whatever girls like."

"Swing and a miss, kid. She'll just return them and buy something she actually likes."

"Now, now." Puffy said, "I'm sure she'll love whatever you buy for her. You know, all girls enjoy _meaningful _gifts…"

"Yeah, what she said. Something cheap that she'll go ga-ga over 'cause it has sentimental value, or whatever."

"Nah, she's rich." Elliot said with a sigh. "She'll expect something nice."

"Don't say that." NiGHTS interrupted. "You know just as well as I that Claris is different. She'll love whatever you give her. Although I agree with Puffy in that should have genuine _meaning_. The cost isn't as important as what it signifies."

Great, Elliot thought. Now he had to get something that had "meaning" too. So, not only did he have to search the store-lined streets of Twin Seeds, but he also had to rack his brain for ideas. And Christmas Eve was getting closer…

"Surely, there is something that means something to both of you?"

"Besides _you_?" Elliot muttered. "Nothing."

NiGHTS just smiled.

Well, it was true though. NiGHTS was what brought them together, after all. He had only found Claris that afternoon because he had remembered the dream…

_They flew through the air, admiring the far away light of the city below. The clouds were beneath them, the moon was by their side. The spire of the Tower reached above all, beckoning to them in the distance…_

He had opened the doors of the Seeds Tower and there she was, all dressed in white, singing to the Heavens.

"_You know, it needs something… But, I'm not sure what…"_

The crystals had dissolved to weaving sparkles. They were surrounded, drawn together, intertwined.

"_A star. It needs a star."_

Forever together. Eternal dreamers. Always looking out the window to gaze upon the city they had above flown above, hand in hand.

_It would be just at the tip of the tower, glowing with all seven different colors of the rainbow at the same time. It wouldn't matter where you were in the Seeds. You could be in the suburbs. You could be looking out of an apartment window. But, you would be able to look out the window and say: There's the Seeds Tower. That's where I dream._

Twin dreamers. Twin Seeds.

"A star." Elliot said. The words escaped his mouth before he even decided he wanted to say them. "I want to get her a star."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, it's your lucky day kid." Jackle said, "Because I bet your friend there has a certain one in mind for ya."

All of the nightmaren turned to look at NiGHTS, who had a very grave look upon his face. Slowly, NiGHTS just leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"If there was anyone I would trust such a thing to," He began, "it would be you and Claris. Let's finish our dinner and after I will tell you about my star. And then you may judge for yourself if you want it."

And so, dinner resumed and the star was not mentioned again. The sudden silence had lifted almost immediately. Clawz returned to prodding Gulpo with a sly grin. Jackle's wild laughter resounded across the dining hall. And NiGHTS, being the dynamic creature that he was, returned to smiling and telling jokes. But all the while, Elliot wondered:

What was this star?

~ * ~

The room lit up momentarily as she opened the refrigerator. Luckily it did, since Claris doubted her tired eyes could make out shapes in the dark. Water splashed all over her hands and the floor as she lazily attempted to pour it into a cup. The door slammed shut. The room plummeted into darkness.

As she returned to the den, the weatherman was still droning on about snow storms and the importance of not driving in them. Well, that's enough of that. She turned it off. And the room plummeted into darkness.

With a yawn, she placed the cup of the table and settled back onto the couch to return to what she dad been doing prior to getting up: staring at the ceiling.

_Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you just tell him?!_

The ceiling fan slowly spun in lazy circles. During her journey to the kitchen she had accidentally turned it on and wasn't exactly sure how to turn it off again. Its turns were slow and leisurely, unlike the thoughts racing through her mind.

_Does he like me? Does he really like me?_

The blades cut the air as they went.

_The way he looked at me when he came over, as he carried the steaming cups in his hand. He looked surprised. Was he blushing, or was that just the cold?_

They spun gracefully, twirling around in the air. Once upon a time, she had twirled around in the air too.

_No, there's no way he likes me. He's cool. He's popular. He must think I'm some awkward girl living a sheltered life, and that's all he'll ever think of me._

Spinning.

_He was only blushing from the cold…_

Dancing.

… _and that's all he'll ever think of me. _

She closed her eyes, and the world plummeted into darkness.

Twirling. Spinning. Dancing.

She was floating in a white void, held up only by the red glow in her beating heart. Her racing thoughts emptied from her mind, filling the void with color.

_It's only logical to think…_

A blue sky slowly began to take shape. It was a cold winter night…

… _that he wouldn't like me. These are childish fears. I'm too old for that._

Evergreen trees stood against the barren landscape, interrupting what should be rolling hills and grassy plains.

_Maybe I can show him how I feel. I will offer him a gift, something to represent my own heart. And he will understand._

The white snow covered everything, unsoiled by footsteps or the light of the sun.

_Then, maybe… _Yellow stars burned in the sky. _Just maybe, he will like me back…_

She looked around for a moment, observing the winter landscape as it finished coming into existence. Gradually, she could feel the cold night wind chilling her exposed face. The snow was wet and immediately began to soak through her boots and legs of her pants. She took a couple experimental steps and found that the snow wasn't all that deep. It was newly fallen, pure and unblemished.

The spinning blades of the floating windmills cut the air as they hovered.

With a surprising calmness, she quietly surveyed the world that had been created around her. There was already a name for it, which slipped off her tongue before it even registered in her mind.

"Nightopia."

* * *

A/N: Well, it looks like NiGHTS has a little secret. And you'll all have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it is! Sorry. Hope you all enjoyed! Oh, by the way, I may do some revisions on the prologue and chapter one later so, if things magically change, um… don't be alarmed. Please, read and review!


	4. The Creature Beneath the Ice

A/N Welcome to chapter three. There's no turning back now. You must read, from this point on. Well, no real notes for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Sorry for the late update. Midterms are psycho.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing in this story. NiGHTS into Dreams and all related characters © Sega. But, I did write it!

* * *

Christmas Dreams

_Chapter Three: The Creature Beneath the Ice_

* * *

~ * ~

The little nightopian trudged through the snow, wet and miserable.

He could hear the laughter in the distance and, if he turned around to look back, he could even see the light of the warm bonfire. And, if he really tried hard enough, he could even imagine sitting by it with a cup of boiling hot chocolate. Don't think about it, He told himself. Don't think about it…

His little wings beat like hummingbird's as he fluttered over snowy hills in a vain attempt to keep up with his guide. It was so easy to get lost on a cold winter night like this and even easier to get frozen solid until the snow melted away in spring. The elders told cautionary tales about that and other horrors when he was little, all of which had one moral: Be careful. The outside world is a dangerous place.

"Hey, Napp!" Snuze's voice echoed in the far away darkness. He could just barely see the flicker of his friend's torch. "Hurry it up!"

"C-Coming!" He cried, nervously. "Just don't leave me behind, okay?!"

He buzzed as fast as he could across the snow cover fields and, finally, he could see Snuze floating there with an impatient look.

" 'Bout time." He muttered. "We're almost there."

With Snuze in the lead and Napp following close behind, the two made their way across the snow, battling the wind and what little ice kicked up from the ground to discourage their journey. The little torch blazed bravely before them to fight away the darkness but did little to hold the cold air at bay. After a time, Snuze came to a stop and Napp nearly bumped into him.

"There it is!" Snuze exclaimed.

The frozen lake twinkled under the torch's flame.

Carefully, Snuze landed on the lake's surface and took a couple gliding steps. He grinned. The lake was forbidden by the Nightopian elders, so they always had to settle for puddles to skate on in the winter and swim in during the summer. Skating on the lake, unsupervised and unafraid, would earn them bragging rights for months! Well, it would earn _him_ bragging rights.

Napp was still standing the snow, wringing his hands uncertainly.

"I don't know about this…" He whispered, "Maybe we should go back."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby! The elders say really bad things about deep water! They say it leads… somewhere else…"

"That's stupid." Snuze muttered. "Those are just ghost stories to scare hatchling nightopians. Are you coming or what?"

Napp glanced down at the ice. Sure it was dark, but it seemed harmless enough. Just like normal ice. And it must be fun skating around a whole lake rather than a shallow little rain puddle. Cautiously, he lowered a pudgy little foot onto the ice and then drew it back again to test its strength. Snuze just watched him, impatiently tapping his own foot on the frozen water. This was going to take forever.

"We don't have all century, Napp. Think you can speed this up a little?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" With a deep breath, Napp made a frantic leap onto the ice. He was frozen with fear as he slid a little, but after a few more tentative steps he was skating like a professional.

Together, the two little nightopians slid all about the lake, gliding in and out of each other's path, making figure eights and twirling about in wide circles. Never did they worry about hitting the snow or accidentally getting bumped off of the ice. The lake was immense. It was an eternal playground that would last as far as the eye can see and all it took only a little courage to earn it. Oh yes, Snuze thought, this would earn them bragging rights forever.

As he skated, thinking of how shocked the other nightopians would be when he explained how he had gone to the forbidden lake and actually skated across it, he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the hard ice with an unforgiving smack. The golden halo on his head nearly fell off from the impact.

Napp skidded to a stop beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Snuze muttered. When he was bragging about this later, Snuze decided he should leave out this part. "I'm fine."

But Napp just stop there, looking horrified.

Snuze glanced over his body nervously. No blood. No bruises even. His head was still pointy and his wings were still attached. Well, no harm done. So, what was with the terrified look?

"B-Below you…" Napp whispered. "Under the ice…"

With a feeling of dread, Snuze looked down only to find that two eyes were looking back up at him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

~ * ~

Despite the wet and cold, Claris found the snowy world exhilarating.

First and foremost, she was alone. Not that she always preferred to be herself, but for once she was _truly_ alone. Perhaps a normal person wouldn't be so excited about that, but Claris was practically bubbling with joy. There was no worried dad calling in to check on her. There was no mom to demand a list of where she was going, who she would be with, and how she was getting back. And, as much as she enjoyed Elliot's company, she sometimes felt like he was babysitting her too. He would say things like: _Well we could go to the basketball court, but some of the guys might be down there. They can be jerks sometimes and, you know, they might hurt your feelings or something… _

Well, despite what they all thought, she could handle the real world.

She could barely remember the last time she had walked around without worrying about phone calls or curfews. Actually, now that she thought about it, she couldn't even recall a time where somebody wasn't always watching over her! It was wonderful! She was at the mercy of the world, able to experience all of its beauty and danger as she wished! Risks were at her discretion. Adventure was hers if she wanted it.

If only her parents she could trust her with this kind of responsibility back at-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

What was that?! She gazed at the darkness before her, wondering who had screamed and what there was to scream about. Now what? No calling for help. No asking for advice. Maybe she should just ignore it? Maybe, she should go investigate… Yes, that was the best idea. What if someone really was in trouble?

With a reassuring cry of "I'm coming!" she started running towards the general direction of the cry. If Mom and Dad were here, they would be _horrified_. With a mischievous grin, she couldn't help but to picture her mother's reaction. _Claris Sinclair!_ She would scream, _You get back here this instant! I mean it, young lady! Leave the hero stuff to someone who actually knows what to do!_

Well, take this! And she ran even faster.

As she followed the last echoes of the cry, feeling quite brave and heroic as she did so, her foot slid on the ice hidden under the snow and she went crashing to the ground with a scream almost as loud as the one she had been following. Stars danced across her eyes as her mind raced to comprehend what had just happened. Ice. She had fallen onto ice. How embarrassing… Mom and Dad would have laughed at that…

"Oh, miss! Miss Dreamer! Excuse me! Excuse me! Are you okay?!"

Someone was tugging at the sleeve of her jacket. With a groan, she opened her eyes to find two little nightopians looking at her with concern.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She answered with a blush, and quickly sat up. "I just heard screaming and I… I guess I panicked."

"T-that was me." The taller of the pair whispered. "Sorry about that. I just saw something and I, um… I need to go tell the elders…"

"What is it?"

"Well…" They exchanged nervous looks. "There's something under the ice…"

"Under the ice?" She looked out at the frozen lake. It was too dark to really see anything.

"Tell her, Napp."

"In the lake, deep in the water…" The little one began, "People say there is a scary place called the Unconscious Space, where all the little broken thoughts and deep fears are hidden. Nobody knows if it's really there or not, because nobody that goes down there ever comes out."

"And whatever's under the ice came from the Unconscious Space?"

"Maybe," The bigger one added, "I don't know. It looked scary…"

"Like a nightmaren!" The little one interrupted. "With no nose and big, scarred eyes!"

"And a red and black hat! And black lips!"

"And claws. Big, razor sharp claws!"

"Just relax!" Claris cried, mostly because the description of the monster was making her nervous. "Don't freak out! Maybe… maybe you were just seeing things?"

"No, it was there!" Napp insisted. "I saw it myself! Right, Snuze?"

"Yep! We both saw it."

"Okay…" The little nightopians watched her nervously as she got onto her feet, partially because they were afraid of the nightmare but also because they were worried she might fall again. Claris managed to stand without much trouble, although her heart was pounding nervously. "I'll go see if it's still there…"

She was hoping the nightopians would try to talk her out of it, or at least offer to come, but neither of them said anything. So much for that. With a few wobbly steps, she made her way onto the ice with a cautious shuffle.

Now her heart was pounding even harder. No Mom. No Dad. No Elliot. Just her and the mysterious lake monster. _I can do this_, she told herself. _Be brave._

As she shuffled to the middle of the lake, a faint pounding sound reached her ears. It was so soft that nearly mistook it for her own beating heart, but it was loud enough that she knew it wasn't her imagination. What were those nightopians doing? She glanced back at to look but the two were completely still, both shocked into a horrified silence. They looked so comic with their wide, frightened eyes and quivering halos that she almost started laughing. Almost.

Down to business. She scanned the surface of the ice, hoping that there would be nothing there. Luckily, she got her wish. No eyes. No claws. No nightmaren. Nothing. The ice was dark and foreboding, but from what she could see there was nothing lurking in its depths. Or at least if there _was_ something, it was gone now.

Just as she was about to head back, the pounding started again. Except this time, it was underneath her. With a feeling dread welling up in her stomach, Claris looked down and-

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

And slipped right back onto the ice. Ouch.

The creature was just as the nightopians described: Long claws. No nose. Scarred eyes. Although he was dressed like jester with an outfit of harlequin red and black, he didn't_ look_ like a person enjoyed a good jester. Actually, after getting a god look at him, Claris decided he looked more like a mime with his sickeningly pale white skin and black frown. That was definitely a nightmaren, and she had never seen a more frightening one before.

And yet, as scary as he was, she couldn't help but to notice the resemblance to a friend she had met on her first visit to Nightopia…

"NiGHTS?" She whispered, out of surprise. But no, the creature below the ice wasn't NiGHTS.

However, she could recall that he once mentioned having a twin. That being, NiGHTS had explained, was so the opposite of himself that they hated each other. While he was good-hearted and carefree, his brother was evil and devoted to his lord. By the appearance of the creature under the ice, Claris could safely guess the "lake monster" was that twin. And for as beautiful and colorful NiGHTS was, she had to admit that his brother looked downright terrifying.

"Are you okay?!" One of the nightopians called.

Well, she wasn't sure about that yet so she said nothing.

What was he waiting for? The nightmaren was looking up at her, studying her just as she was watching him. She was afraid to move in case he decided to burst through the ice to drag her under. And she was so far from the shore that there was no way she could swim faster than him, especially not in the cold water. Why did she even come?!

When she was little, her parents always told her to look out for monsters. Never go to them. Always be on your guard. The boogeyman is real and you should look out for him. Stray too far, step into the darkness, and you'll be just another victim of a horror story. And as she grew up, she believed them. The boogeyman could come in any form: the man with a shady look, the group of teenagers that hung out smoking in front of the school, the gang that was waiting for a kid to mess with. The world was a dangerous place, her parents said. And we just want you to be safe.

Why hadn't she listened to them?

However, the nightmaren hadn't done anything yet. His black lips were moving, but she couldn't hear anything he was saying. Was he trying to tell her something?

"Leave me alone." Claris whispered. Maybe he would go away.

She wasn't sure if he heard her, but he didn't seem to have any intention of leaving. The nightmaren held up one of his claws carefully, which the nightopians had not elaborated on the size of, and started dragging it across the underbelly of the ice. Claris slowly backed away. Now he was going to attack. Any moment now he would break the ice and drag her under. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the worst.

But, the worst never came. He just continued to draw his long claw across the ice without even a second glance at her. Curiously, Claris her eyes and decided to a venture little closer to look. To her surprise, the nightmaren had etched a message in long, scribbling letters:

HELP ME

Then, with a dark grimace, he glared up at her expectantly. Now she understood. The creature wasn't lurking under the ice, trying to snatch away innocent nightopians. He was trapped. From what she could guess, the unfortunate nightmaren had gone into the water only to find that the lake had already frozen over once he got back to the surface.

Suddenly, she was afraid. Being alone wasn't so nice anymore.

If her father was there, she could almost imagine his reaction word for word. He would push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, just like he always did, and lean over her shoulder to look at the strange creature.

_There, there Claris. _He would say,_ The poor thing's just stuck. Go on back to the shore, and I'll get it out. Don't you worry._

Her mother, on the other hand, wouldn't be so understanding.

_Claris Sinclair! You get away from there right __**now**__! Don't you dare let that monster out! It'll eat you alive! _

And Elliot, always calm and collected, would stand next to her with crossed arms and a confident smirk.

_Relax. Take a deep breath. We can do this…_

If only someone else could make the decision for her! Her heart was pounding so hard that she was afraid it would pound right out of her chest. No Mom. No Dad. No Elliot. Just her and the evil nightmaren.

A knocking interrupted her thoughts. She glanced down to find the jester looking up impatiently. New words had been scribbled under the old ones:

WON'T STEAL IDEYA. PROMISE.

Promise?

How trustworthy was the promise of a nightmaren? From her past experiences, not that reliable. No, she couldn't do this. It was dangerous. It was stupid. It was…

The nightmaren watched in shock as she got to her feet and pointed again to the message he had just written. Just walk away, she thought. He can't do anything about it. She glanced down, intending to shake her head and leave but she froze instead. He looked so much like…

_Forgive me for my rudeness, human. NiGHTS said, as he pressed his hand against the glass. I realize you are frightened. I realize that creatures of my kind are often untrustworthy. But I promise, I will help you defeat your fear if only you will take a risk. Free me! Take my hand! Fly with me! And I will help you find that courage I see shining from your heart…_

"Miss?" The nightopian called again, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah…" Claris answered, slowly. "It's just a nightmaren. He's stuck under the ice!"

The little nightopians sighed in relief. Well, they were glad _that_ was over!

"I think… I think we should help him!"

Now, the little nightopians exchanged panicked looks. And the worst was just beginning…

~ * ~

This was humiliating.

The First Level, High General of Nightmare. Lord Reala. Awaiting rescue from a pink-haired brat and two little cone-headed fleas. He was mortified.

As he watched her scurry off to go consult the fleas, he only hoped that Master Wizeman wasn't able to see what was happening from whatever stage of existence he was in. He could almost picture his reaction. More or less it would sum up to: You're a failure. Never make promises to anyone but me. You had better retrieve those Ideya once you are released…

Ah, he would certainly consider that.

It was rare to find a dreamer that had any Ideya, let alone all five of them. He could see them clearly in this girl's heart, reflecting Nightopia into the world around them. There were only two dreamers he knew of that could have all of their Ideya: The humans that joined NiGHTS in his rebellion. The Twin Dreamers. Claris and Elliot

Yes, this was definitely his brother's work. For all of his shortcomings as a nightmaren, NiGHTS was particularly skilled in coaxing the Ideya out of a dreamer's heart. Of course, with any normal nightmaren, that skill would be put to use to by taking the Ideya once they were revealed. Instead, NiGHTS used the Ideya's power against the nightmaren. Against their armies. Against Wizeman. And even, against himself…

_You see, _NiGHTS once told him, _I don't believe humans are as bad as we think. They have darkness in their hearts. Selfishness, greed, jealously. And yet, I can little lights. Small and hidden, perhaps, but they are truly there. Our hearts are no different, you know. Even nightmares have a moral to them._

The memories that plagued him in the Unconscious Space were worse than the embarrassment. They were growing in frequency. On his next trip, he would be careful not to stay as long in the darkness. The Unconscious Space was maddening without Master Wizeman's guidance.

_You don't see their dreams the way I do, Reala. Haven't you ever flown in the skies of Nightopia, without worrying about where you're going and how quickly you should be there? Haven't you ever spoken to a dreamer without lies? I suppose not. You've never done anything that you haven't been ordered to do._

Where was that brat?! He couldn't hold on forever! Sure he wouldn't drown in the water, but he would surely drown in his own memories soon. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take remembering him anymore. He couldn't-

_Humans aren't the only ones with free will! It's not fair that they can create dreams and live their lives without existing in absolute in servitude to their God! Fly with me, Reala! Together, we can destroy Wizeman and rule over our own lives! We can live for ourselves! We can do what we please without worrying about the threat of nonexistence! Fly with me, Reala! Or, you can dwell in the darkness without a thought to call your own…_

NiGHTS, that sinner. How dare he turn against their God?! Their creator! The one who breathed life in their souls! The one who sacrificed so much for them and only asked for obedience in return! He would find Master Wizeman. He would prove his faith and devotion. He would serve him once again…

_Fly with me, Reala. Or dwell in the darkness alone…_

Alone. In the darkness…

He sighed.

Hurry up, dreamer.

~ * ~

"Hurry up, you guys!" Claris shouted as she shuffled across the ice. She was trying to rush, which was difficult since she was holding an armful of rocks.

There were two plans. They were loose plans, more ideas really, but it didn't really matter what they were called as long as they worked. Plan A and Plan B. Between both of them, the nightmaren would be free in no time. In movies, characters were always falling through the ice during the perilous action scene! How hard could it be?

Plan A.

The nightmaren watched, with relative curiousity, as she dropped all of the rocks onto the ice and sat down to sort through them. After a while of searching, she finally found one that was sharp enough.

She stabbed the ice with all of her strength. Nothing. Not even a dent. So she the rock and stabbed again. And again. And again. And again. The nightopians grabbed their own rocks and joined in. And again. And again. And again.

"This is taking too long." Snuze muttered. "It's frozen solid."

"Oh well!" Napp said with a happy little chirp. "Can't say we didn't try!"

"No!" Claris snapped. "Keep chipping at the ice! I'll try something else."

Plan B.

Now the nightmaren was looking at her as she got to her feet, this time with more skepticism than curiosity. It would be a lot easier if he stopped watching them. Claris felt like he was grading their every move.

As the nightopians struck the ice- Again, again and again – she took a deep breath. It was entirely possible that she might trip, but it was worth a shot. She jumped. Lightly, at first, because she was afraid of falling. But the ice didn't even crack. She jumped again, harder this time. She stomped her feet like she was having a tantrum. No dice.

And the nightopians slaved away at the ice. Again, again, again…

Soon, they were all exhausted and the ice wasn't even cracked. This was hopeless…

"Can't say we didn't try!" Napp repeated. "Let's go!"

"No! There has to be another way!"

Tap. Tap.

Claris glanced down. The nightmaren pointed to the new words he had written:

NOT WORKING. HIT HIGH NOTE.

"High note?" Snuze asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know…" Claris said with a shrug. They must have looked really lost, since the nightmaren just rolled his eyes and added:

SING!

Now she understood. One time, her father told her that some singers could hit notes high enough to break glass. So why not ice? It wasn't a bad idea. However, although she thought she was a decent singer, she wasn't good enough to hit a note that high…

"I don't get it!" Napp chirped.

However, a nightopian might be able to… She grabbed Snuze, who had the misfortune of being the closest, and began to squeeze his little body.

"W-What're you doing?!" He shrieked. "Let go!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But, you have to hit the highest note you can!"

"Let go! Let GO!"

She squeezed a little harder, hoping that he wouldn't just explode all over her hands. Napp was giggling.

"LET GO!!!!!" Snuze screamed. The scream became more and more shrill until-

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!

A crack appeared in the ice. It wasn't all that big, and it wasn't even that deep, but it was just enough. With a black smirk, the nightmaren sunk down into the dark water.

"Run! Run!" Snuze screamed.

With Napp just behind, Claris rushed to scramble out of the way in time. Her feet slid and stumbled across the slick ice, but she just managed to make it before-

The ice exploded behind them. Both of the nightopians screamed as Claris cried out in surprise and stumbled backwards a couple steps. It was chaos. Water burst into the air and rained down again. Broken ice flew everywhere. Claris had to shield eyes to protect them from the shards. However, she could still just barely make out a red and black blur as it burst out of the hole and soared away without even a second look back. By the time everything settled down, the nightmaren was gone.

"Not even a thank you." Snuze grumbled. "What an asshole." Both of the little nightopians were soaking wet, but Napp seemed cheerful enough.

"But, he didn't eat us!"

"And, I guess he kept his promise…" Claris said, although doubtfully. "We're lucky."

And so, all three of them decided the rescue mission went rather well considering the nightmaren was free and hadn't mutilated anyone as a result.

"Thank you for the help." Claris said and got onto her feet. She was shivering now that she was all wet. "But, I've got to find NiGHTS. I don't know if he'll be proud of me or angry with me for doing that…" Knowing NiGHTS, probably both at once:

_My, what courage! I always knew you had that strength, Claris. But, I never knew you could be so stupid! What in heaven's name were you thinking?!_

"Why don't you come back with us?" Napp asked. "We've got a bonfire, you know. You can warm up before going!"

"Yeah…" Snuze said. He was still looking sore from being squeezed so hard. "And somebody has to explain what just happened to the elders. And it sure as hell won't be me."

"I don't know…"

"We've got hot chocolate."

Well, that was enough to convince her.

~ * ~

Reala was usually no frills when it came to flying, but this time he couldn't help it. He did a couple graceful loops and even a twirl or two. They were not nearly as unrestrained or fancy as his brother's, of course, but it was enough to burn away some of his excitement. Finally, free! For once, he was actually relieved to be flying around in the skies of Nightopia!

Well, that's enough of that.

He immediately stopped looping and twirling to fly straight through the sky. It was time to be serious. There was much to attend to. First, he must find the Second-Levels and get a status report on their activities. Knowing that lazy bunch of cowards, their activities probably amounted to goofing off and lounging around Nightmare. Back when Wizeman was alive, that would be an offense punishable by nonexistence. Ah, there was no way he could enforce that now…

Next, he had to find a way to take that dreamer's Ideya. Sure, he had spared her. For _now_. But Master Wizeman would have been furious with him if he allowed a dreamer to-

He owed her.

The realization hit him so hard that he nearly skidded to a halt in the sky. No, that was ridiculous. He didn't _have_ to owe anyone. The only person that he ever owed was Master Wizeman for bringing him into existence and that was all.

He owed her.

No, he spared her _life_! That was more than enough! Surely, she wasn't _so _deluded that she expected anything else from him! Well, perhaps gratitude would have been nice but…

He owed her.

No, no, no! He had to put Master Wizeman's needs before his own guilt! This was ridiculous! She only chipped a little ice! How did he owe her for something like that?!

Alone. In the darkness…

He owed her.

"ARGH!!!"

~ * ~

There was a warm glow in the distance that could be seen even in the far away cold. Claris drew her coat closer as she watched it. There was singing and laughing gently floating over the wind. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined herself sitting by a blazing bonfire…

"Come on!" Snuze called. The little nightopians were leading the way. "What're you waiting for?"

"I'm sorry!"

Things really weren't going that badly , considering what had happened. But now she had to wonder, what had she come to Nightopia for?

There was always a reason for Nightopia to appear otherwise she would be there every night. But, like any good thing, there was a catch. Nightopia could provide a lot of self-realization if one was willing to face their own hearts projected into the world around them. But, the catch was that the reason for having to confront the heart wasn't always clear. Life had been extremely kind to Claris since her last visit. Although she hadn't made it in the Christmas play, everyone at school had become very supportive her. Now, instead of snickering when she walked up to microphone, they sat back with a smile. Claris Sinclair. The quiet, rich girl. Who knew she had the voice of an angel when she barely spoke in class? Even her parents had been more encouraging. Your mother has written a new song. She would love it if you sang with her! And Elliot, naturally, believed in her the most…

Oh, Elliot…

_Maybe I can show him how I feel. I will offer him a gift, something to represent my own heart. And he will understand._

Ah, that's right! She had to get a gift for Elliot! He was so cool that she was afraid that no matter what she would gave him he would look puzzled and thank her: _Oh, it's a… um… pair of socks? I think? Thanks…_ Then he would think nothing more of it. No, she had to get him something he would really remember! Something to make him look at her with a genuine smile…

She glanced up at the starry sky as she thought. But what?

Screams pierced the air. When Claris turned to look, she could just barely catch a glimpse of Napp and Snuze as they scrambled off.

"Hey!" She cried, "Where are you going?"

"Excuse me."

She slowly turned around. There he was. The nightmaren. Now that he was out of the ice, she clearly could the see the resemblance to NiGHTS. Except NiGHTS would have reclining lazily in the air or showing off some fancy twirl with a mischievous grin. His brother was perfectly still, and his face was humorless.

"Oh, it's you." She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "What're you doing back here?"

"Look." He growled. "I just… ah, you know… I wanted to… Argh, never mind!"

With a nasty sneer, he turned around and flew off again. Claris stood stunned for a moment. Well, she supposed, that was the closest thing to a "thank you" she was ever going to get. It was difficult to suppress a little smile as she put her hands her pockets again and started walking off in the direction of the bonfire. There was no sign of Napp and Snuze anywhere, but that was okay. The far-away bonfire was blazing like a torch.

Now, what to get Elliot?

Maybe, something basketball related? She could get him a basketball and decorate it! Nah, he would never use it. Elliot was very concerned about his street reputation. The other guys would definitely laugh him right off the court if he brought it and she didn't want to embarrass him…

A hand grabbed her shoulder.

She screamed and whipped around to face who was lurking behind her. It was the nightmaren, who the sight of alone would have given her a second heart attack.

"Hello, again." She said with a shaky sigh, "What're you-?"

"Shut your mouth." The nightmaren snapped, "I ask the questions! Why did you return to Nightopia? You've already got all of your Ideya."

"I don't know. I just kind of-"

"Don't be an idiot. No one comes to Nightopia without a purpose. Tell me yours."

"Umm, I really don't know… Well, I was think about looking for a gift… you know, for my friend… But I don't know if that's-"

"Hmph, that's stupid. Foolish humans. I shouldn't have expected any better…"

And he flew off again. Claris watched him go even more puzzled than the first time. What was that about? Oh well. Since it didn't look like he was going to come back again, she kept walking.

There must be something. There must be something meant a lot to the both of them. An inside joke. A conversation.

_They flew through the air, admiring the far away light of the city below. The clouds were beneath them, the moon was by their side._

A dream.

_The spire of the Tower reached above all, beckoning to them in the distance…_

A dream that brought them together.

"_You know, it needs something… But, I'm not sure what…"_

A dream that gave them wings for one night to fly above the sparkling city, hand in hand. Forever together. Forever intertwined.

"_A star. It needs a star."_

Twin dreamers. Twin Seeds…

"Excuse me."

She screamed. There he was again. The nightmaren. Standing right in front of her.

"Please, stop _doing_ that!" She cried, "It's starting to freak me out!"

This only made him smirk.

"Forgive me for the intrusion," The nightmaren said, as a vague attempt to be polite. "But I was curious. What _exactly_ are you looking for?"

"Looking for?" She echoed. "Oh, you mean the gift? I haven't decided yet…"

_A star. It needs a star._

"I was thinking about getting him a star, though… or something star-shaped, I mean… I don't know what… It's just a thought."

And stupid one, she expected him to say before he flew off again. But to her surprise, he stayed.

"A star?" He asked, gravely.

"Y-yeah. Is that…. okay?"

"Hmm. Fortunate for you human, I actually know of one. It's an accursed thing, if you ask me. Nightopia would be much better off without it. If I give you this star, will that be enough to repay you?"

"Repay me?!" Claris cried. She wasn't sure if she wanted the nightmaren to hang around, especially if he was planning to give her a cursed star. "You don't have to repay me! I mean, I wasn't expecting you to-"

"Oh? Then if I don't owe you, I will have no qualms about ripping the Ideya right out of your soul. Would you prefer that?" She was silent. "You don't know who I am, do you? I am Reala, Lord and General of Nightmare. I would suggest being grateful that I am sparing your life, _let alone_ giving you a gift."

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to be ungrateful or anything…"

Reala just sighed. This human was no fun to push around.

"Listen," He continued, more softly. "It's a beautiful star, I assure you. Seven colors. Every color in the spectrum. It shines more brightly than any flimsy dollar-store star you could buy in reality. Will you accept it?" By the stern look on his face, Claris was beginning to feel that his last statement was more of a command than a question.

"Yes... I, um… of course! But you really don't _have_ to-"

"I don't like to be in debt. And, for future reference, I don't like indecision. Yes or no?"

"Well, I- Yes, I mean. Sorry."

"Good. Let's be brief about this. I would rather not prolong having to be in your company. Unfortunately, the star… is no longer in my possession. We will have to go retrieve it ourselves. I assume this will be of little difficulty for a dreamer that has all five of her Ideya."

"Yeah…" She wondered what qualified as "little difficulty" in Reala's mind. "I guess…"

"Then we will leave immediately." And he started to fly off again.

"W-Wait!"

"What?"

"I promised the nightopians that I would come to their bonfire first!"

"Are… are you serious?"

"Yeah," Oh boy, he looked angry. "I, um… I promised to explain to the elders about the lake and… I promised Snuze and Napp…"

She braced herself for an explosion. Just as he looked like he was going to start screaming at her, he bit down on his black lip and muttered,

"As you wish. I will accompany you there and _then_ we will leave. Is that fair?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" And she began to walk off in the direction of the bonfire again. Reala floated after her, looking sour.

Oh, he was beginning to wish he had just stayed under the ice…

A/N: Well, that was chapter three. I know, I know. She's still setting things up?! We'll get down to business soon. Really. And we still have an unresolved cliffhanger from chapter two… So, points to whoever can guess where I got the nightopian's names from! And, no, it's not from the obvious pun on the words Snooze and Nap. And the points can't be redeemed for anything useful or existent but… eh, whatever.


	5. The Story of the Star

A/N Welcome to chapter four. This one has a lot of scene changes. Um, you'll see what I mean. If it's confusing, I will try to clarify it more in the text! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for this long author's note… Three things.

This story is turning out longer, and more complex, than I originally anticipated. As much as I would love to have everything posted by Christmas, school is making it difficult. And, not to mention, I don't want to rush chapters. I would rather post good quality chapter and be late with the deadline than post rushed crap and have it all up by Christmas. So, here's what I'm going to do. Since I'm in college, and vacation schedules for college are AWESOME, I get almost all of January off. That will give me time to really work on this. So, I'm going to try to have the whole story done by either the **end of January**, or maybe even **Valentine's Day**? It is a romance story, after all… Updates may not always be once a week, but there won't be any long hiatus like stretches. I have enough already written to avoid that. No worries there. **Anyway, thank you all of the reviews and hits!** I don't think I've ever got so many hits in a month for one story. Lol

Huge Announcement: **I'm sure some of you on here heard about the mass emailing campaign going on at . **For those of you who haven't, here's the lowdown. NiGHTS might not be appearing in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing and, if he doesn't, that means the future of the franchise looks really bleak. I don't belong to the forums or the website, and I hate cart racers, but I must admit that their dedication is very inspiring. They're a small fanbase, but a fierce one! So since they're going around to different websites trying to raise awareness, I figured I'd give it a mention here. Please go to the website and copy-pasta the letter, or personalize it, and send it to Sega. I'll put the link in my profile, for anyone who needs it. And, if you could spread the word around to other websites, that'd be great too.

Oh, by the by, an anonymous reviewer got it! The names of the nightopians are the same as the nightopians in Archie NiGHTS. Yeah, I needed names, so I just took them. Not really the same characters, of course. As for the other nightopian introduced in this chapter, well, some of you that were dedicated enough to get him in NiD may recognize who it is. **Cookie for you, mysterious reviewer! :)**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing in this story. NiGHTS into Dreams and all related characters © Sega. But, I did write it!

* * *

Christmas Dreams

_The Story of the Star  
_

* * *

~ * ~

The bonfire celebration was a merry scene filled to the brim with flickering candles, haphazardly scattered streamers and red balloons that were teathered to trees and snagged on logs. During the party, the pure snow was littered with sparkles and the broken remnants of ornaments and even the evergreens had been decorated with garland and tinsel. And, most spectacular of all, was a bonfire that blazed more ferociously than any bonfire Claris had ever seen before. Yes, it was a very merry scene.

At least, it _should_ have been a merry scene.

And it certainly would have been, if there was anybody there.

"Hello?" Claris called. Her cry echoed into the darkness, unanswered. "Where is everybody?" Reala floated behind her, looking impatient. If there was at least one thing he had in common with his brother, it was that both of them were _not_ very good at waiting.

"Well, I guess the party is finished!" He grumbled, "Can we _go_ now?"

"Umm… just wait _one _second…" She glanced around. The strange thing was that there were hardly footprints in the snow. Wouldn't it be chaos if they had all taken off in a hurry? "I guess so…"

"ATTACK!!!!"

They both turned to look as a whole army of nightopians suddenly emerged from just about everywhere: beneath cups, nestled under logs, and tucked away in the branches of birch trees. Each and every one of them was fully "armed" with an arsenal of needles, acorns, and tiny torches made from broken sticks which were all aimed at Reala.

"Boil him!"

"Throttle him!"

"MASSACRE HIM!!!"

Claris leaped in front of the nightmaren, her arms spread out.

"W-Wait!" She cried. "Reala isn't here too-"

Almost as soon as she said his name, the entire army skidded to a halt.

"Reala?" asked one of the nightopians, "That's Reala?! You mean _Lord_ Reala?!"

"Yes, but he-!"

"Insolent fools." Reala snapped, "You don't even know who I am?! Perhaps I will have to make more of an impression upon your people!"

"W-Wait!" Claris whipped around to defend the nightopians from Reala. "Let's all relax for a minute! We all should just-"

"Reala is a menace to our kind!" The leading nightopian exclaimed, "We must rise against his tyranny!" This provoked a wave of cheers from the nightopians.

"But, he's not-!"

"Rise against my tyranny," Reala growled as he drew closer. "And I bite off all of your little heads, one by one."

Although Claris ran forward to push him back, the damage was already done. With a chorus of screams and chirps, the nightopians scattered away back to their hiding places and soon the place was just as empty as it was when they arrived. Except, there was still one nightopian left sitting on log by the bonfire. His glittering crown shined from the light of the flames.

"Forgive my nightopians, dear guests." He said with a laugh. "Although I advised them against such a hostile welcome they were most determined to fight. Come now. I promise there won't be any more ambushes." The nightopians all peaked out of their hiding places to watch as Claris and Reala approached the fire. "We would be most honored if you would join us, Miss Sinclair. It would be rude of us nightopians to be inhospitable to one of the saviors of Nightopia."

"Thank you." Claris said, surprised. She had never seen such a regal nightopian before.

"And Lord Reala is most welcome as well, of course. It is a privilege to have the High General of Nightmare as our guest. "

"Thank you for your hospitality." Reala answered, although he had to suppress a scowl. Mere diplomacy, although necessary, was difficult with a species usually thought of as food. "It is a pleasure to be the guest of one as gracious as the Superpian, Your Highness."

The Superpian? Claris looked upon the creature with wonder. It certainly lived up to its name. It was much bigger than any other the nightopian, and garbed in robes of royal purple that were draped lightly over his wings. The glittering crown, perched atop his cone-head, was the most striking of all. Even in Reala's presence, he was calm and collected unlike all of the shivering nightopians that were beginning to crowd around.

"Snuze! Napp!" The Superpian called. The two little nightopians came forth, looking petrified. "As you two had invited Miss Sinclair and Lord Reala to our bonfire, I feel it would most rude if you weren't to fetch them drinks as well. Our finest hot chocolate, if you please." They both bowed and fluttered off to follow his orders. "Please, please! Have a seat! I hope you can forgive Snuze and Napp for their discourtesy. They are still young, so they didn't recognize either of you. I hope they didn't cause you any trouble."

"Oh, not at all!" Claris answered, as she took a seat on the log. "They were very helpful!"

She couldn't believe this. On one side of her was the King of the Nightopians, looking quite regal in his royal robes despite his tiny stature. And on her other side was the current Lord of Nightmare, who looked more that a Halloween character than a general, but had a dignified air nonetheless. Nightopia and Nightmare. Eternal enemies. Eternally battling for the hearts of humanity. And she was sitting in between them, enjoying a bonfire and waiting for hot chocolate.

"What brings you to Nightopia, Miss Sinclair?" The Superpian asked, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Nothing really. Just visiting." She felt a tug on her jacket. When she turned around, Napp was holding up a steaming styrofoam cup for her to take. "Oh, thank you! I'm looking for a gift, actually. For my friend."

"Why that's wonderful! Do you have anything in mind?"

"A star."

The Superpian looked puzzled.

"A star?" He asked, "Wherever will you get a-?"

"I'm giving her mine." Reala muttered and took a cautious sip of his hot chocolate to see how hot it was. "She did me a favor and I'm repaying the debt. So, I'm giving her my star."

There was silence for a moment. The only sound was Reala gulping down the burning hot chocolate like it was water. When he was finished, he crushed the cup in his hand and tossed it into the fire.

"Might I have another?" He asked Snuze, "I'm parched."

Snuze sped off, looking bewildered.

"Ah, the star." The Superpian said, with a grave look. "Are you sure you're willing to give such a precious thing away?"

"I believe that decision at _my_ discretion."

"Forgive me, I don't mean to impose…"

"Then don't."

"What is the star?" Claris asked, "How do you own a star, exactly? I mean, what does it look like? Is it a _real_-?"

"Enough questions." Reala snapped. "Another thing I _don't_ like is constant, annoying questions. A star is a star. Did you think I would try to give you some cheap, glow-in-the-dark piece of plastic and say it's a star because it's shaped like one? It's a star. As real as you and me."

"I don't understand…"

Webster's Dictionary describes a star as many things: A noun. A word derived from the Latin "_stella_". And, most specifically, as "a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night" as well as "a self-luminous gaseous spheroidal celestial body of great mass which produces energy by means of nuclear fusion reactions." Claris had to learn all of these definitions as a part of her final project for astronomy and none of them could be owned by a flying jester and given away as a gift.

"Stupid humans," Reala grumbled, "They don't understand anything."

"Maybe you should tell her how it came to be." The Superpian suggested, "It may help her comprehend the idea better."

Just then, Snuze returned with another cup of boiling hot chocolate. Reala accepted it without so much as a "thank you".

"Hmph." He took a tiny, cautionary sip again. "I suppose that's not a _horrible_ idea. Listen closely human, for I will only tell you once…"

~ * ~

The empty plates and cups lined the table. Most of them were knocked over and drained of all of their contents which stained what was left of the white table cloth. All of the laughter had long died away, leaving room for only whispers and mutters to occasionally break the silence. It was getting late into the night here in Nightmare, although Elliot wasn't even remotely sure what time it was in the real world.

"So," Jackle began. He was so focused on a game of solitaire that even he had become silent. "I'm running out of moves here. Eight of hearts, seven of clubs, six of diamonds… Can I get a damn black five?!"

"Perhaps you should reshuffle the deck." NiGHTS said. His long legs were draped on the table as he reclined on his chair. "Or stop playing."

"No way! The move is here, I know it. You don't just go reshuffle the deck all "as you please" without givin' it some thought first. Man, this is a hard game! Me vs. My cards. And damn it, we both cheat! I need some distraction, ya know? Then I'll look back and –Bam!- it'll be there. Why don't you tell your story now?"

Elliot perked up. He had been waiting to hear about the star during the entire dinner, although NiGHTS seemed reluctant to bring it up again. The jester rarely betrayed his emotions but Elliot could see unwillingness written all over his face.

"Thank you for reminding everyone, dear Jackle." NiGHTS muttered, "I was hoping they'd forgotten."

"Yeah, I know you were. Just shuffling the conversation, you know? Dealin' a new hand."

"Don't be so rude, NiGHTS." Puffy said, as she began to clear away the plates. "Our guest has been waiting for quite some time!"

"I know." NiGHTS glanced at Elliot, apologetically. "It's just a story I don't enjoy telling."

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want-"

"No, you should hear it. I would like you to have this star, but you should know its significance before I present you with such a powerful creation…"

"Get on with it." Jackle muttered and flipped three new cards. "You're such a drama queen."

"Ah, let's see. Where to begin? How about: Once upon a time…."

~ * ~

"…A long time ago," Reala began. "There was a void of darkness, unable to be painted by Ideya. Light must reflect a shadow somewhere and so this darkness was the shadow of Nightopia. And like a shadow, it was meant to always follow behind, to never seize existence but to follow the existence of another…"

~ * ~

"… And in this void," NiGHTS said, in a low voice. "came a being of no Ideya. Some say it was a dreamer, devoid of His dreams. Others say He was the embodiment of the darkness itself. Although the Ideya couldn't create in this darkness, a being without Ideya forced in live in such squalor must learn how to work with it. The being created a kingdom for Himself to rule over. A kingdom to lurk in the shadows of Nightopia and envy the beauty of the light. And this kingdom was known as Nightmare…

~ * ~

"… And it's ruler called Himself Wizeman the Wicked, and He viewed his world with much pleasure. It was a creation of His own heart, and it was beautiful. However, although the world was of His heart, a world alone could never fill the void. And so, He created two beings from his own soul. They were meant to be His very hands. Left and Right. Female and Male. Purple and Red. Devil and Angel. Always fighting. Always together. NiGHTS…"

~ * ~

"… and Reala. And together, we were meant to serve him. To be very extensions of His mind, to experience the world, and to counsel Him on how it should benefit Himself. We were opposites, so He could receive two very different views of life. He would look to me when He needed some fun and insanity…"

~ * ~

"… and to me, when He needed someone serious and dependable. Together, we made Him one whole being and we were happy. However, creation comes with a valuable price…"

~ * ~

"… We were early creations, I suppose, and so we were made with a few fatal mistakes. One was, as beings created from both the darkness and his own soul, we also had the power of creation and the power to destroy. Reala and I could change our shape and create voids to warp beings into non-existence. These are the powers we had alone. But, together we could create just as our Master could. And so, as a gift to our Master, we created a star for Him. We created a thing of light out of the darkness…"

~ * ~

"… a thing of beauty in a world devoid of it…."

~ * ~

"… a creation of our own hearts, combined. It is quite a wonder when Reala and I agree long enough to do anything together, but when we do…"

~ * ~

"… the result is beautiful. Once it was finished, we presented it to our Master…"

~ * ~

"… and of course, He was furious. We were servants, not gods. We had no business in creating anything…"

~ * ~

"… The star, as beautiful as it was, was an abomination. A blasphemy. But our Master could not destroy it, as it wasn't his creation to destroy. And so, He accepted the star as a gift. It became a symbol of our everlasting partnership, and our loyalty to Master Wizeman…"

~ * ~

"… And, we were happy." NiGHTS sighed. The room had become silent, except for the sound of shuffling cards. "That is how the star was created."

"B.S." Jackle muttered, "I call B.S. on NiGHTS. Take all of the cards, shuffle them, and start again."

"Excuse me?"

"That ending: "And we were happy." B.S. You were not happy. If you were, we would all be holding hands, singing kum-bay-yah, and the star would be shining in the sky. But we're not and it isn't. So, I'm calling B.S. on you. Finish the story."

"Very well," NiGHTS said with a mischievous grin, "I suppose you're right."

"Like hell I am."

"Now, let's see." NiGHTS paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "I suppose creation comes with another slight flaw. It's something that can be easily overlooked, if you're not careful. You can't give life to something and expect it to devote itself to yours. Creations have something called free will…"

~ * ~

"Soon after we created the star, Master Wizeman began to desire more of his world than a place of His own imagination. He began to look at the light of Nightopia and resent it for its fulfillment. NiGHTS and I kept him occupied, but we couldn't help Him create a world like the ones painted by the Ideya. And so, He created more creatures. And more. And more. He would destroy Nightopia, and create a kingdom of his own design. And soon, NiGHTS and I were no longer His friends but the generals of His army. I was most honored to serve my creator in any role I was given…"

~ * ~

"… and I… well, I wasn't very excited. That's the problem with free will. I was able to be unhappy. I was a mere servant to keep His creations in order, not an extension of His soul, not a confidant and friend. A servant, expected to be souless and infinitely loyal. As I said, Reala and I were exact opposites. He was content to bow his head and devote himself to our God. And I wanted to live the life I was given…

~ * ~

"We were often stationed in Nightopia to find dreamers and take their Ideya. I preferred to just rip it out of them. NiGHTS was more subtle. He deceived them. He pretended to be their friend and then coaxed the Ideya right out of their hearts after they dualized. It was quite astonishing to see, really. He was a master at his work. Many dreams died in his hands…"

"Really?" Claris asked. Reala smirked when he saw her, looking pale.

"Surely, you didn't think NiGHTS was a mere bystander? He was just as skilled as me, perhaps even more so. However, I was strong enough to resist the temptation of Nightopia's sunny skies and freedom. NiGHTS had a weak soul and succumbed to such sin. He delved so deep into the mind of dualized visitors that he actually began to appreciate humanity and the complexity of their spirit. Soon, his mind was beyond redemption…"

~ * ~

"… I gradually began skipping out on work and disobeying orders, just so I could enjoy the beauty of Nightopia and the hearts that created it. My rebelliousness wasn't about being a mere servant anymore. I wanted more than that! I wanted to live! I wanted to experience life and everything wonderful about it! But as much as I wished to ignore Him, Master Wizeman hadn't delayed His plan to wait for my compliance. In fact, His plans were going quite well without me…"

~ * ~

"… Nightopia was beginning to disappear, bit by bit. The nightopians were seeking refuge from the darkness. We were succeeding and visitors were becoming less and less frequent. You don't know how close we were to winning. And then…" He paused for a moment, "Then, we were betrayed…"

~ * ~

"You must understand, I was young, and… I was foolish. I had to delay Wizeman's plans. I was powerless to stop him alone… so I-" NiGHTS smiled, although sadly. "So, I took the star. Let me make this absolutely clear. I don't regret rebelling against Wizeman. Not one bit! I do, however, regret betraying Reala…"

~ * ~

"Our balance of power was broken. The star gave him just enough strength to be stronger than me, and thus, more powerful than all of the nightmaren. He barreled through Nightmare, destroying it bit by bit to match the destruction of Nightopia. I defended it to the best of my ability but against the star, a thing created from the pure, shining power of creation, there was little I could do. He defeated me with ease and then faced our master. Master Wizeman only smiled…"

~ * ~

"… Wizeman praised me for my determination. He praised me for my ambition and my desperate courage…"

~ * ~

"Master Wizeman said that…" Reala paused, "He said that He had _never_ created anything more powerful than NiGHTS…."

~ * ~

"And so it was a shame, He said, that I would have to be locked away forever. With one of His hands He struck me and, even with the immense power of the star, I was just a tiny, insignificant creature in the face of God."

~ * ~

"Take him away, Master Wizeman ordered; to a Hell of His own design_._ With great honor, I followed his orders and imprisoned NiGHTS in the Ideya Palace. But just before I sealed the walls with Wizeman's curse, I checked to see if he still had the star. Unfortunately, I could not find it. I suppose he sent it away just before he fell to Master Wizeman's wrath. And so I completed the curse, ignoring NiGHTS' half conscious pleas, and left him to his fate."

~ * ~

"I suppose Reala took the star before he left," NiGHTS said with a sigh, "Because when I looked for it later, for mere comfort rather than power, I found it was gone. I was trapped in Hell, without so much as simple hope. Until of course," He smiled at Elliot, who had been sitting there with rapt attention. "Two children had the courage to set me free."

Everything was silent. Apparently, although the nightmaren were a crude sort that delighted in provoking painful memories, the rebellion was still an uncomfortable topic.

"And that is the end of the story."

"Well told." Jackle muttered, and moved the Five of Clubs to the clubs pile. "Although, you left out a minor detail. Where is the star now?"

"I don't know. I suppose Reala has it. But, you said Reala was missing so there's nothing we can do…"

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong." Jackle shuffled the deck and then dealt himself three new cards. "Reala isn't _missing_. He's just not here."

"You said you didn't know where he is!"

"No. I said that we didn't know _how_ he is. But of course, we all know _where_ he is. Except you, apparently."

"Where?!"

"Where else?" Puffy said with a sigh, "He went into the Unconscious Space. It's the third time he's dived down there since Master Wizeman was destroyed. Oh, I keep telling him how _dangerous_ it is but he never listens to me!"

"He went by himself?!"

"Yep." Jackle drew three more cards. "I sure as hell wouldn't go with him. Besides, he wanted to go alone. I guess it's some sort of religious pilgrimage or something…

"If he does have the star," Gulpo added, "He would have taken it with him, since he doesn't really trust us with anything. I guess you're out of luck."

"Unless, you take your dreamer and go after him." Jackle interrupted. "I doubt he would give up the star without a fight, though. Your choice."

NiGHTS glanced at Elliot, who had been silent.

"Your choice, actually." He said, "I would very much like for you to have it."

Elliot knew this was a bad idea. It would be so much simpler to go to a store and get her a cheap star. There. Sentimental value. And it only cost fifteen bucks. However, he was being offered something far more precious. Maybe if he was really serious about her, this was the way to prove his devotion.

"Alright." He agreed. "It's worth a shot."

~ * ~

A/N Well, that's chapter four. Sorry it was so short! The next one is three times as long. Seriously. I hope it was alright. I was a little skeptical about the back and forth thing, but I tried it. Any ideas/improvements are most welcome. And criticism. I hunger for criticism.

By the way, for those who don't know, B.S. (which is the G-rated version of the name, as normally it is called Bull-S**t) is a type of card game. Players go in order, placing down up to four cards of each number. For example, one person has to put twos, and the next person threes and so on until one person has nothing in their hand. However, you can lie if you don't have the cards of your number, since all cards are put face down. But if they want to, people can call you out if they think you're lying by saying "B.S!" or "Bulls**t!" If that happens, you have to turn over the cards. If you were lying, you have to take all of the cards that had been put down. If you weren't, the person who falsely accused you must take all of the cards. Thus the reference. It's a really, really fun game…

And solitaire is another card game, played by only one person (hence the name). It's fun, but really hard. :)

Oh, and hey, that really IS how Webster's Dictionary defines a star. I define it as a shiny thing in the sky. Any better definitions? I'll give you points. For nothing. (Anyone who references a particular "There Might Be Giants" song gets double points!)


	6. The Misunderstanding and Misinformation

A/N Hello all. Back again. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. In this chapter, the plot thickens. Dun, dun, dun…

Well, okay, this might not be finished by V-Day then. I've had some major writer's block, only because I'm trying to figure out how to pace the story so I took a little break. The next chapter is being mean but maybe, since I have a snow today, I'll get a chance to straighten it out. I also did some little revisions on chapter 3. Merely cosmetic changes though, no worries.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing in this story. NiGHTS into Dreams and all related characters © Sega. But, I did write it!

* * *

Christmas Dreams

_Chapter Five: The Misunderstanding and Misinformation_

* * *

~ * ~

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do!"

The little nightopians, all singing as one big chorus of off key chirps and longwinded trills, obediently repeated:

"Do, Re, Mi…"

Some didn't get any further than that. Others climbed the scale all the way to "Do", but couldn't maintain the correct pitch. And several even forgot what syllable came next. Little Napp, who had just _barely _gotten past "Mi" with the correct note, pursed his lips and mumbled:

"This is hard, Miss Sinclair. Can we try something else?"

The Superpian watched from his place at the bonfire with a smile. The little nightopians rarely interacted with dreamers, so it was nice to see that they were comfortable with Miss Sinclair.

"They're making quite a racket." Lord Reala muttered. "Aren't your kind supposed to maintain the _peace_ in Nightopia?"

Ah, if only their first experience with a high-ranking nightmaren could be _less_ pleasant.

Dreamers were scare in Nightopia these days, and so they never had to worry about being unintentionally harmed by them. And, for the ones who did make it there, they usually weren't lucid enough to even realize what nightopians were. But, the nightmaren…

Well, the nightmaren were a different sort.

Lord Reala's story might have done more harm to the little nightopians than good as the whole thing was based on the premise that nightmaren were creatures that could actually _feel_ devotion and love. The Superpian was old enough, and wise enough, to know that wasn't true. Wizeman believed himself to be a god, but truthfully he could only create in the darkness and thus created creatures of only darkness.

And creatures of darkness could have no ray of light. Nightmaren were selfish creatures that delighted in killing. They lived and breathed in fear. They spread it, they imposed it, and they were even ruled by it. Their emotions were only negative: They don't feel loyalty, they fear nonexistence. They don't enjoy the company of another, they despise loneliness. They don't love the dark, they just hate the light.

The newest generation of nightopians were being raised with skewed views of the nightmaren. They were used to NiGHTS who, despite being mischievous and rude, was actually very kind hearted. They loved to gather around and listen to him as he played the flute. They sat in circles and watched in awe as the nightmaren told fantastic stories, illustrated with the most graceful of hand gestures and facial expressions. And sometimes, they even followed him in a line for games of "follow the leader".

The older nightopians were grateful to the nightmaren, but kept their distance. A nightmaren is a nightmaren, they often told their children. They'll turn on you, if you're not careful. But children just don't understand, and the Superpian couldn't blame them. Even now as they sang and chirped, the current Lord of Nightmare was sitting there with a cup of hot chocolate and hadn't laid so much as a finger on anyone. He almost wished he would at least snap at somebody so the younger nightopians would finally learn: Nightmaren are bad.

They weren't there when Nightopia was disappearing. They didn't see nightopians being mutilated. They don't understand why their parents always watched closely as they fluttered around with NiGHTS.

And they certainly wouldn't understand why he had troops stationed in the bushes, just in case Lord Reala decided to-

Suddenly, Lord Reala arose.

The Superpian's heart nearly skipped a beat. He held his hand out, ready to give to the signal. Three, two, one…

"Thank you for your hospitality," Lord Reala said, "But we must be going."

He turned around to find Miss Sinclair, who was putting her coat back on. All five Ideya, unbeknownst to her, were shining from her heart. He desperately hoped that they weren't ripped away from her before the end of the night…

"Oh…" The Superpian sighed. "To find the star?"

"To Nightmare first. I've been away too long."

"Well, it was a pleasure having guests. I hope you both had a wonderful time."

"It was lovely." Claris said with a smile. Lord Reala said nothing. Apparently, he was finished with politeness for the night. The strange guests then departed into the darkness, followed by the giggles and heartfelt good-byes of the younger nightopians.

"She was nice!" One chirped.

"Her voice is so pretty!"

"Did you see Lord Reala? He gulped the whole cup of burning hot cocoa like it was nothin'!"

"Me and Snuze helped them, you know." Little Napp said, very proudly. "Lord Reala was stuck under the ice and we helped Miss Sinclair save him!"

"No way!"

"You're lying!"

"It's the truth." Snuze said with an arrogant grin. "We'll even tell you, if you like…"

The Superpian sighed. Although he was more than happy Wizeman was gone, these kids could use a little more god fear if they ever hoped to survive…

~ * ~

The snow had stopped by the time they made their way out of the crevice and into the moonlight once again. Elliot looked back at the darkness, wondering if the bright world of neon really was just a confusing nightmare.

"That didn't go so badly!" NiGHTS said as twirled around in the air. His voice was the only sound in the quiet night. "I actually enjoyed myself!"

"NiGHTS…" Elliot sighed, "Listen, I-"

"I must admit, it was _quite_ fun! Except for the food. That was rubbish…"

"NiGHTS…"

"My goodness, they're all so insane! And they used to say _I _was the crazy one! Me! Can you imagine that?"

"NiGHTS!"

"Hmm…? What're you shouting about? It's rude to interrupt."

"Look. I know you don't want to hear this but-"

"There's simply no time for things I don't want to hear, Elliot! We have a star to find! Or are you trying to procrastinate?"

"Yeah, but- I mean no! Just listen for _one_-"

"Well, come on then. And enough with all of this "walking" business. It _bores_ me. We must dualize immediately."

Elliot sighed. It was difficult to talk to NiGHTS when he was excited. In fact, it was nearly impossible.

"Fine." Elliot muttered, and held out his hand. "But I get to control."

"But-!"

"I get to control!"

"Oh fine." NiGHTS grumbled as he floated down to hover above the snow covered ground. With a little decorative flourish, he held out his hand. "Goodness, you're no fun at all!"

They touched.

In a flurry of light, Elliot twirled into the air. His legs were long and spindly, and hung limp behind him as his soared higher and higher. For a moment, he examined his graceful fingers and then tugged at his purple collar which was practically strangling him. It always took a little time to adjust to being NiGHTS. Now he was much taller than he was before, and even his eyesight was sharper. His heart fluttered with boundless energy. It beat so hard that he felt like it might explode if he stayed still for too long. Sparkles trailed from his hands as he experimentally stroked the air. How far the ground looked from up here…

_Well? _A voice asked from the back of his mind. _Let's get going, then! The entrance to the Unconscious Space is usually under the water. We must find an unfrozen lake somewhere in this Nightopia…_

"Yeah." Elliot said, aloud. He was relieved to find that the voice he spoke with was his own. "I know. I was just getting used to your body."

He flew. He had done it so many times before, but he couldn't help but to be awed every time. It was an incredible feeling, hanging weightlessly above the world. It made any sort of freedom confined to the ground feel like an imprisonment. Anything was possible. He could swoop down to the weave in and out mountains. He could dance among the stars. He could sleep on a crescent moon. There was no falling. There was no fear. Only boundless possibilities…

_Boundless possibilities! Isn't it wonderful to be me?_

Elliot sighed. The only drawback to dualizing was that you couldn't just dualize in body. To an extent, minds have to be dualized too. Which meant NiGHTS could easily pick up on everything he was thinking and, even more horrifying, everything he was feeling as well. And vice-versa. There was no way to pretend.

"Be quiet." He muttered. "I don't think it's a good idea if you distract me."

Although he didn't have worry about falling, staying afloat was more difficult than it seemed. It was very much like swimming. If a swimmer just stood there, no kicking, no paddling, no balance, they would slowly sink into the water. Flying was very much the same. You had to constantly stroke the air as you went up, and keep your balance as you went straight. It wasn't as easy as it looked. He could fly comfortably, but he wasn't quite graceful enough to do loops and twirls without losing his balance.

_That's why I should be in control. I can do all of that stuff!_

"What did I say about the talking thing?"

No answer. But Elliot could feel his amusement anyway.

Elliot returned to scanning the ground for any sign of a lake. It was difficult to actually see anything from all the way up in the sky. Sure NiGHTS had those big eyes, but they weren't very useful when everything on the ground was covered with blinding white.

He wondered what the kids on the basketball team would say if they saw him now. Actually, he wondered about that often. There were times where he wanted to come out with it and explain just exactly how he had gotten the courage to win that game: Well, guys. I teamed up with an effeminate flying jester to save the dream world and, during my adventures, I gained the courage to go for that slam dunk.

_I'm not effeminate! I'm androgynous! Try this instead: I teamed up with the all-powerful former general of Nightmare, whose courage and grace simply astounded me, and I was inspired to have the courage to nail that slam dunk. _

"I'm glad you're still so modest, NiGHTS."

_Give credit where credit is due._

"Yeah, and I totally had nothing to do with it."

_Alright, alright. I'll admit you did have something to do with the whole "saving the dream world" thing. But that's only because you were using my power._

"Right. Which you lent to me in exchange for setting you free."

_Right. And then you… Hmm. Fair enough, dear Elliot. But I introduced you to Claris…_

"Okay, okay. You win that one. Are you happy?"

He didn't even have to ask as he could feel his happiness anyway. And then, a note of gravity…

_Elliot? Did I ever thank you?_

"No. But I never thanked you either. We never really got a chance to, I guess. Once Wizeman was defeated, you disappeared and I really didn't think I was ever going to see you again so..."

_Better late than never, I always say._

"NiGHTS, seriously. We'll just call it even. You really don't have to-"

_Thank you, Elliot Edwards! _Elliot just sighed. NiGHTS never listened to him. _Thank you for setting me free. Thank you for saving my world. Thank you for… for being my friend. I want to have my star because I really want you know that. I am eternally indebted to you. _

"I've never heard you say anything like that before."

_That's not surprising. I don't think I've ever said anything like that before. _

"Neither have I. So, let me take a whack at it. Thank you, NiGHTS. Thank you for showing me what_ real_ courage was. Thank you for risking your freedom and your very existence to allow humanity the chance to hope and dream. Thank you for being my friend too. How was that for soppy?"

_Not bad, not bad. Mine was much more touching, though. _

"No way. What about the whole "what real courage was" bit?"

_Please. Mere purple prose! But I was rather brave, wasn't I?_

Elliot just grinned as they flew away into the sky, looping and twirling.

~ * ~

"Here are the rules." Reala growled. "You'd better follow them or you risk your own life."

Claris nodded. If she listened closely enough, she was sure she'd hear the pounding of her heart echo throughout the neon halls. Sure, she had faced the nightmaren before and even defeated them. But that was when she was controlling the body of a First-Level, not when she was just normal, soft spoken, Claris Sinclair. As if the thought of being in a room full of nightmaren wasn't nerve-racking enough, the fact that each and every one of them probably held a grudge against her wasn't helping. And, not to mention, she wasn't _entirely_ sure if her guide would step in if things didn't go as planned…

"Rule one." He began. She instantly focused. For all she knew, her life may depend on remembering everything Reala said. Unfortunately, he didn't seem like the type that would mind repeating himself. "Answer questions simply. The longer your answer, the more they'll try to pry it apart. Rule Two. Assume everything they're saying is a lie, whether it is or isn't. Just take everything they say with a grain of salt. Rule Three. Be sure of yourself. If you don't want to lose your Ideya, I suggest you don't give into their prodding."

"Why do they want to take my Ideya?"

"Well, they don't intend to _use_ it for anything. It's just fun for them, like a game. But once they get it, you aren't getting it back. So, endure their games. Maybe act a little frightened to please them."

Act? She might not _have_ to act…

"And for God's Sake, be an adult. Mommy and Daddy aren't here to help you. If you start crying or something, that's the end of it. I see no reason why a dreamer like you would have difficulty with mere Second-Levels. Don't disappoint me." Finally, they came to a stop in front of a neon door that nearly blended into the wall. Reala wrapped his clawed fingers around the doorknob. "Are you ready?"

Claris took a deep breath.

"Yes."

He started to turn the knob and then-

"Oh, I almost forgot." Reala added, "They may try to eat you. I hope that isn't a problem."

"Wait, what-?!"

The door opened.

The room inside was a long dining hall, with an equally long table that was set for dessert. It was painted with the same disorienting colors as the rest of the hallway. She wondered if all of the nightmaren actually lived here. If they did, why was the whole room empty?

"Mmm, lookie…" A voice whispered from behind her. "A human. Master's Reala always brings the best gifts…" A giant cat slinked out from the darkness. It circled them, showing off its sharp teeth with a wide Cheshire grin. "Serve her now. I've been craving human all day long…"

Yes. Being eaten was definitely a problem.

She found herself clinging to Reala's arm, much to his annoyance.

"Not now." He snapped, "I need her to fulfill a debt first."

"Don't be a stickler, Reala." Another voice said. Gulpo drew closer, grinning. "We've been dying to rip apart a human soul for a while now. Surely, you're not weak enough to owe a debt in the first place. Don't make excuses…" He came closer… and closer….

"Please, Master's Reala?" Clawz purred. "I'm hungry…"

Claris was terrified when she realized how small Reala was compared to the other the nightmaren. He was perhaps a _little_ taller than NiGHTS, but that didn't account for much when the giant cat and the grinning piranhana were close enough to-

"STAND DOWN!" Reala roared. "How _dare_ you two treat me with such disrespect!"

They both backed up, looking at least two shades paler.

"I would feel no guilt if I tore apart such sorry excuses for Second-Levels like you! Under my rule, your life is nothing precious! Don't _make_ the mistake of thinking that you're necessary! Third-Levels are just clamoring for promotions, you know, and I have enough power to give it to them!"

"Forgive me, Lord Reala." Gulpo murmured. "I forgot my place."

"Hmph, no human then." Clawz mused, and then slinked away to entertain himself now that there was no chance of being fed.

"You all disgust me!"

"Hey, I'd recognize a temper tantrum like that anywhere!" Someone cackled. "Reala's back!"

Claris peaked out from behind Reala to look. Jackle glided into the room, grinning. As he came closer, Reala pried away her iron grip on his arm.

"Don't make a scene." He hissed. "You're fine now."

"Hey, I thought you were dead!" Jackle exclaimed, "Way to disappoint me, man!"

"Yes, well, my own disappointment in you is much more difficult to bear."

"Hah, still a jerk I see. Now, where's Puff? She been going on about you for-"

Before Jackle could say anymore, another nightmaren bounced over and nearly flattened him in the process.

"Where have you been?!" She cried. Her operatic voice furiously rang throughout the room, which made everyone unfortunate enough to be nearby cringe. "Don't you know I've been worried _sick_?!"

"Let's not be dramatic, Puffy." Reala said. Claris wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or genuinely frightened. "I was briefly detained beneath the-"

"NO! No excuses! I warned you about that place but do you ever listen to me?! No! Never! And don't you dare pull that "I'm the Lord of Nightmare and I'll be fine" crap with me! You've been gone for over two months now! I was worried sick every single day for hours and hours and- Oh! You brought a guest?" Her entire demeanor changed immediately. Suddenly she was smiling and fixing her ears, which were all out of sorts. "That's wonderful! My goodness, where are my manners? I'm Puffy." She held out a bejeweled hand for Claris to shake, which she reluctantly did. "And you are?"

"That's Claris, Puff." Jackle said, "She kicked my invisible ass once or twice. Good to see ya, kid."

"Umm, yeah." Claris tried to keep her voice steady. "It's nice to see you too." That was a bold-faced lie, of course, but she was at least grateful that she wasn't being torn limb from limb.

"Today has been filled with so many visitors!" Puffy said with a contented sigh. "I've been bouncing around like mad trying to serve them all!"

"What visitors?" Reala asked, "Who else would possibly-?"

"Heeeey!"Jackle interrupted, "Let's not keep such an honored guest like Miss Sinclair standing at the door! And, um, Reala too… I guess… Let's all have a seat, yeah? Can I get you guys a cup of tea? Hot chocolate, maybe?"

There was silence for a moment and then…

"Very well." Reala said, "I'm starting to get a taste for this 'hot chocolate' stuff. But, we can't stay very long."

"Yeah, no problem! The shorter the better with _your_ visits, I always say. Come in! Come in! Pull up a chair!"

Everyone took a seat at the long table as Puffy bounced away to fetch the hot chocolate. Everyone except Clawz, of course, who was curled up beneath the table to go sleep. Luckily, the other nightmaren were sitting on the opposite side from her and Reala, so she didn't have to worry about sitting next to them.

"So," Jackle began. "Why don't you tell us about your whimsical adventures in the Unconscious Space?"

"I'd prefer to keep that to myself." Reala answered with a sneer, "I'm more interested in what you lot have been doing in my absence."

"Oh, nothing really. Nothing at all!"

"Just as I expected. But what _sort_ of nothing have you been up to?"

"The usual nothing. And Christmas nothing, of course, and all the nothingness related to that business..."

"Christmas?!" Reala said, disgusted. "Please tell me that I missed the celebrations."

"No, but you were cutting it close. Tomorrow night is the big Christmas Eve feast."

"So, I only missed the high-level one. Damn."

"It's okay." Clawz mewed from his place under the table. "We found a replacement for you."

"Replacement?"

"Hee, hee, hee. Crazy cat! He's been mad as a hatter the past couple months. Don't pay attention to him. So, um, how was the everlasting darkness?"

"What replacement?!" Reala snapped.

"Oh, you know. He looks an awful lot like you. In fact-"

"Hey, how about a game of poker?! Or blackjack?!"

"Jackle, shut your mouth or I shut it for you! _What_ replacement?!"

"Some say you could be twins." Clawz said, grinning. "The resemblance is uncanny."

Claris glanced over at Reala, afraid to see his reaction. With great restraint, Reala bit his black lip and growled:

"Jackle, may I speak to you in private?"

Jackle quietly glided out of his seat, looking like a man heading to his execution, and followed Reala out the door and into the hallway. The door slammed shut. There was silence for a moment and then:

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?"

Clawz turned over on his back, sporting a big mischievous grin.

"That was fun." He mewed.

~ * ~

"Calm down, Reala! Take a deep breath…"

"You invited NiGHTS!" Reala roared. He was shaking with anger. "You invited the traitor that _killed_ our Lord and God to have a cup of tea and a pleasant conversation! Take a deep breath?! Calm down?! How the hell can I _calm down_ when you're pulling stunts like that behind my back!?!"

"Look, I'm just trying to make peace with guy. For the sake of Nightmare."

"Oh, sure! For the sake of Nightmare! Let's have NiGHTS fly free for the _sake of Nightmare_! You're probably courting his favor so you could parade around as Lord yourself! It would be so _easy_ if NiGHTS helped you, wouldn't it!?!"

There was a pause.

Reala took a deep breath, and balled his clawed hands into fists so he wouldn't wring Jackle's invisible neck with them. Puffy once said that even a moment of reflection could stop things from getting quickly out of hand. Count down from ten, she suggested.

Ten, nine, eight…

"That was uncalled for." Reala muttered. "I didn't mean that."

Seven, six, five…

"You're the only person I actually trust anymore. I'm…I'm sorry."

Four, three…

"It's just… the thought of NiGHTS makes me so mad that I…"

Two…

"I…"

_Two_…

"Damn it!" He cried. "Why, in our God's name, would you invite NiGHTS?! You know how I feel about him! Did you forget how he mercilessly defeated all of us to get to Master Wizeman?! Did you forget that he's the enemy?!"

"Did you forget Wizeman ain't here anymore?" Jackle shot back. "Or, did _you_ forget that Nightmare is on verge of an internal implosion that's going to kill us all and that_ maybe_ we could use all the help we can get?!"

"Internal _what_?"

"Just because you were gone doesn't mean that the world stops, crosses it's arms, taps it's foot, and waits patiently for your return! Oh no, times are changing! Master Wizeman is gone, Reala. Gone. And, frankly, he was the only thing keeping Nightmare together! Defend him if you want, but Master Wizeman was cruel, nasty and utterly merciless. And you know what? That made him the perfect ruler for Nightmare! Everyone was afraid of him! No one would dare rebel! No one wanted to live for eternity in a glass cage like NiGHTS! He had our absolute attention. And why wouldn't he? He had our very souls in his hands."

"Master Wizeman was our God." Reala said, sternly. "We followed him faithfully."

"Hah, maybe _you_ did. We don't all have your everlasting loyalty, Reala. The rest of us were ruled by fear. When the towering God of "Destruction and Eternal Horrors" gives you orders, you obey no matter _what_. And now that the dictator's gone, guess what? People suddenly have opinions. People have plans. People realize they can rule instead of be ruled. People scheme. People form alliances. People rebel. Nightmare falls. Get it?"

"I'm aware of that, Jackle. Get to the point."

"The point is this: You are not Wizeman, Reala. Sure, you're cruel, nasty, and utterly merciless but you are not a God. And so, although you are formidable opponent, you are capable of being overthrown. We can't afford to have enemies anymore. And we can't afford to have them flying around, holding grudges against us. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? NiGHTS is the only one capable of defeating you. Is that true?"

"Yes." Reala muttered. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Well? You think it's a great political move to have NiGHTS _against _us? Keep pissing him off, Reala, and he'll easily side with the rebels just to get some peace and quiet. What's the harm in giving it to him? Let him live happily, and there won't be any reason for him to rebel!"

"He won't have a _chance _to rebel if we destroy him."

"Reala! Man! Do you actually have a _brain_?!"

"NiGHTS killed my God. Do you remember that?"

Jackle said nothing, but his floating grin was gone.

"NiGHTS killed the being that we owe our very existence to. NiGHTS betrayed our kind. NiGHTS betrayed you. NiGHTS… betrayed me. I will _not_ allow such crimes to go unpunished, even if it means losing my throne."

"You're stubborn." Jackle sighed. "Just like…"

"Don't say it."

"Listen, Reala. This is all more than theoretical musings here. While you were gone, I've been collecting reports about The Gillwing. He's been attracting a sizeable following of Third-Levels…"

"I'm not concerned. The Gillwing is powerful, but he's dull-witted."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't care at first. But, the reports are describing behavior far beyond the Gillwing's mental capabilities. I don't know if he's get some secret support or what, but we have to take this threat seriously. If he gets stronger, all it will take is a little push from NiGHTS to tip the entire scale in his favor. Look, I'm not saying you have to go buy him roses and sing him praises. But you _are_ brothers. Remind him of that."

"I have no brother."

"Man, you're _killing_ me! Do you actually _hear _anything I'm telling you?! Or does everything I say go into your twisted little mind and come out as: I hate NiGHTS, I hate NiGHTS… I get it! You don't like him! _Geez_! All I'm asking is that you _consider_ not making him hate you more than he already does. And trust me, he _hates_ you. But not enough to launch a rebellion. Just watch your step, that's all. Especially with that dreamer. If you hurt one hair on head, he will-"

"Believe it or not," Reala growled, "I owe the human a favor. Her pathetic soul is safe from harm, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, so that's why you brought her. I was worrying that you were starting to go all NiGHTS on us."

"Hmph. I haven't quite lost my sanity yet."

"So, why do you owe-?"

"None of your business. All _you_ need to know is that I'm accompanying her to search for my star. I can be easily reached if there are any more significant reports on the Gillwing. I don't think they are of any concern, but it would wise to follow up on them just in case…" Reala paused, when he realized his commands were being entirely ignored. "Jackle?"

"The star?" Suddenly, Jackle's floating grin returned. "Reeeeally?"

~ * ~

_Pull up! PULL UP!_

"Stop yelling at me!"

_Then_ _do what I'm telling you! Watch it! Watch it! AAAH!_

Wham! Right into a tree.

Elliot was seeing stars. He raised a hand to his face, just to make sure he didn't mangle it in the crash, only find to it was his own. They had undualized.

Well, at least they made it to the lake. Elliot slowly got on to his feet, squinting to see through the snow flurry to make just exactly what the Unconscious Space was. With a cautious step, he ventured away from the snow and onto the ice. There was a jagged hole in the middle of the lake, filled with nothing but darkness.

"Elliot, you need to work on your landing." NiGHTS groaned. His purple costume was speckled with white as he struggled to get out of the snow. "This is _my _body we're talking about, after all. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to have back in one piece."

"Shut up." Elliot muttered. "I was doing fine before you started freaking out."

"Yes, my dear. And I started freaking out because you almost dashed right past the lake."

"I wouldn't have dashed past the lake if you hadn't told me to start dashing in the first place because _you_ said I was going too slow!"

"Yes, but I-! Hmm. Well, let's not go pointing fingers Elliot. We don't have all night." Elliot waited as NiGHTS floated over to survey the gaping hole for himself. "How unusual."

"What?"

"It seems like something has already forced it's way into the Unconscious Space. Or, perhaps…" He hovered closer. "Something has forced it's way out…"

"What is the Unconscious Space exactly? Is it another world?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. As you know, Nightopia is based upon the consciousness of the individual who creates it. And, just as the consciousness is projected in the world, the unconscious is projected as well. Below us, below all of Nightopia, is the Unconscious Space. Just below this Nightopia is your own unconsciousness. But below that, below the conscious and unconscious of an individual lies the collective unconscious of all of humanity. Reala must have gone there all the way down there, if he's been gone this long."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. To be honest, I haven't seen him since we last fought. I guess we'll find out for ourselves. Are you ready?"

Elliot looked into the darkness. Even the light of his Red Ideya couldn't make it look less daunting.

"I'm not sure about this."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Believe me, it's not as frightening as it seems. It's disorienting, yes. And positively maddening, of course. But what's the harm in a little insanity every now and then?"

As he thought about it, Elliot could see a lot of harm of going to a place that was both "disorienting" and "maddening". Although, he supposed someone as insane as NiGHTS wouldn't even notice.

"Alright." He nodded. Do it for Claris. Do it for Claris. "Let's go."

"I would think twice about that, if I were you…" A voice rumbled. "Searching for someone where they aren't is a futile effort indeed."

Both NiGHTS and Elliot looked up. The Gillwing was approaching.

He slinked through the sky, waving his long tail through the flurry of snow to interrupt its planned course to ground. In the darkness, his bright green stood outside against everything. He grinned.

"Lord Reala has already departed from the Unconscious Space. In fact, you just missed him."

"He's returned?" NiGHTS asked, "Now?"

"I did not see his arrival myself, but I heard rumors of it. He was trapped beneath the ice, just under where you stand, and tricked a dreamer into setting him free."

"You must have gotten your story wrong, Gillwing. The dreamer for this Nightopia is right here, and he's been with me the whole night."

"Ah, then perhaps I was mistaken. Although, the rumors say it was a _girl_ who freed him. I do not believe your dreamer fits that description."

Elliot's heart pounded. It couldn't be…

"What girl?! Do you know who?"

"I know her personally, actually. She was the other dreamer that NiGHTS used to rebel with."

Claris. Claris was here. Claris was in danger…

He looked over at NiGHTS to see if he was taking what Gillwing said seriously. For once, the jester's face was grim.

"Where is she?" NiGHTS asked. "Has he hurt her?"

"Last I've heard, Reala still has her. I don't know if he has brainwashed her, or has merely tricked the innocent child to do his bidding. I am simply reporting what I have heard. I thought you might find it of interest."

"Where are they now?"

"In Nightmare, I believe. They will be leaving soon, though. You might be able to catch up with them before they get too far. Let me know if I can be in further service to you, Former General."

"Thank you."

And the Gillwing departed, slicing the air as he turned away to fly into the dark sky. Once he was gone, NiGHTS held out his hand. Dualize.

"I get to control." NiGHTS said, once the process was finished. Although they were no expression on his face, waves of anger enveloped his heart. Elliot didn't argue. He wouldn't able to focus on flying anyway.

_I hope Claris is okay…_

~ * ~

Claris trudged through the snow, trying not to feel miserable.

After leaving Nightmare, Reala was in a particularly bad mood. She wasn't exactlysure what he spoke about with Jackle, but it involved _a lot _of yelling. When he had finally stormed back into the dining room, with his pale face flushed red with rage, he began hurling orders and insults at everyone unfortunate enough to be close by. They left just shortly after that. And Jackle watched from the doorway as they went, smirking…

"Me!" Reala was crying. "How _dare_ he withhold information from me?! Me! _Oh, the star?_ He goes, _Reeeally?_ Bah! What does he know?! That grinning moron will get his soon, I'll see to that… Move it, human! What's taking you so long?!"

"Sorry…"

Well, whatever they had discussed, it made him even more irritable than he was before. And the only person he had to take it out on was-

"Damn it! You're so slow!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Will you _stop_ apologizing?! Just shut your mouth! Stupid human…"

And he went right back to grumbling to himself.

Claris sighed. This was hopeless.

_Dear child, don't take it personally! _Puffy had explained, with a knowing smile. _He's like that with __**everyone**__. But once you get to know him, he really isn't all that bad. Just stay on his good side, and he'll have no reason to hate you… _

Well, she was having a hard time staying on his good side. In fact, she wasn't exactly sure if he even had one…

Still, things could be worse. Sure he was nasty, but he hadn't done anything else but bark orders every once in a while. All of her Ideya were fine and, although she wasn't exactly _comfortable_ around Reala, she wasn't terrified either. And, not to mention, she was getting a beautiful star to give to Elliot.

Elliot…

Reala had been right about the nightmaren; at least she could give him that much. Only moments after Puffy left to go get refreshments, Clawz and Gulpo had gathered around like vultures drawn to a dead carcass.

_So, Claris?_ Gulpo had been grinning. _Has your life been good recently?_

Yes. She looked up at the winter night sky. It has.

_Have your dreams been pleasant?_ Clawz had mewed, _Have your hopes been fully fulfilled?_

Well… Not all of them…

_Has luck been on your side? _Gulpo had grinned even wider. _Has everything gone your way?_

W-Well, not _everything_…

"Me!" Reala cried again, "My God, I don't get _any_ respect anymore. Master Wizeman would be furious if he saw what a mess I'm making of- Human! What the hell?! Can we speed things up a little?!"

Clawz had looked up with an amused little smile.

…_Has your love been returned? _

She wasn't sure. She didn't know.

_You don't know?_ Clawz had mused while he circled around her chair. As he passed by his long tail brushed against her arm. _You don't know how he feels about you? Surely, he would have said something by now…_

The red light in her heart had begun to fade. She didn't know. She didn't know…

"Human!"

She looked away from the stars in the sky, and fixed her gaze down at the cold snow. How could she ever think that someone like Elliot would actually like her? She was just a shy girl from the Seeds that no one ever noticed…

"HUMAN!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. The red light faded just a little bit more. This wasn't a good idea. It wouldn't matter what she gave him Christmas. She would just standing under the spotlight, unable to croak out the words she wanted to say…

"Stupid child!" Reala spun around with a snarl, ready to fight. "Why the hell are you stopping?! Do you want the damn star or wha-?!" He paused in midsentence. "What? Are you _crying_?"

"I'm s-sorry…"

"Well, that's just _fantastic_! Not only are you slow, but now you're blubbering like an infant! Disgusting…"

Claris tried to wipe away her tears, but it was too late. Her eyes were already heavy with new ones. She couldn't take it anymore. The star wasn't worth it.

"Just… just forget it." She said, "Y-You can go back to Nightmare if y-you want… I… I don't w-want the star anymore…"

"What do you _mean_ you don't want the star anymore?!"

"Just… don't worry about it… You don't owe me or anything. It's okay, al-alright? We're even."

She was afraid to see what Reala's expression was. It was embarrassing that he even saw her crying, so she turned around and started walking away as fast as she could. The world was blurry through her watery eyes but it didn't matter. It didn't matter where she was going as long as she was alone. She just wanted to sit by a tree in the snow, unnoticed like she always-

A red and black blur cut in front of her.

"Don't ever walk away from me!" Reala snarled. "We are _going_ to get that star! And you are _going_ to give it your friend! And he is _going_ to like it! Understand?!"

"P-Please… j-just leave me al-alone…"

"You miserable, little worm! How dare you tell me to-!" He cut himself off by taking a deep breath. "Look. Today hasn't exactly been going my way either. So, let's cut the crap."

"Please, I just want to-"

"_Don't_!" He waved a hand for silence. "Don't interrupt me! I'll hear you out, okay? And if your reason for giving up is a good, which I doubt, I'll allow you to leave. If it's stupid, we're continuing the search whether you like it or not. Fair enough?"

She wiped away a tear and nodded.

"Good. Now stop with the damn water and let's talk. What's your problem? Is it that I yelled at you? That's a pretty sorry excuse for wailing like a toddler."

"I-It's not you. It's… Never mind. I-I don't want to talk about-"

"No. You won't even _finish_ sentence that sentence, if you know what's good for you. We are _going_ to talk about it. If I'm wasting my time to listen to your dribble, you are not going to beat around the bush. So, what is it? School? Makeup? Don't make me guess, human."

"It's a b-boy…"

"The one you're giving the star to?"

She nodded.

"Well, what's the problem then? You get that stupid dreamy look whenever you talk about him."

"I-I was thinking… I thought maybe… maybe he really doesn't like me and… I'm just embarrassing myself… And… and then Clawz said that…"

"Didn't I warn you about them?! Weren't you listening to me at all?! They want to make you doubt. They want you to be afraid. If you give into their games, if you doubt yourself for a second, they'll see that weakness. And they'll seize the opportunity."

"I-I knew what they were doing, b-but they w-were right. I don't… I don't know. I don't know if he likes me. I'm afraid… I'm afraid of what he'll say if I t-tell him… I just… I should just forget it and b-be his fr-friend… So, I… I don't want the star. Please, I appreciate it but… I don't want it anymore."

Reala straightened up. His pale face was emotionless.

"Look," He began. "I'm not going to delude you with false hope. I'm not going to stand here and tell you 'Oh, he definitely loves you!' or 'Don't worry, there's other fish in the sea!'. That's crap. I'm going to be realistic here. If you keep acting like this shy little girl, afraid to talk to him about things as _ridiculous_ as feelings, then you can forget about getting this boy. Just forget it. It's not going to happen."

"B-But, I-"

"Don't interrupt! _However_, if you decide you want to get a spine and actually have the courage to say what you want to say, then you _might_ have a chance. There's no skirting around it. Don't play games. Don't wait. Don't hope things will just "work out". If you want this boy, go get him. And even if he turns you down, so what?! At least, you didn't wuss out like you are now."

"I c-can't do that…"

"What? Are you nervous? _Scared_? Get over it. Things aren't as pleasant as they are in your happy rich world. Life is hard. _Reality_ is hard. And if you refuse to rise the occasion when you actually presented with a _real_ challenge, then you deserve an eternity of 'what if's…"

She dried the last of her tears. Maybe… The red light in her heart blazed. Maybe, if I tell him…

"Now, I have judged your reason and I think it's easily the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And so, we're going to get the star. Any objections?"

"No…" Her eyes were still red and watery, but she attempted a quivering smile. "T-Thank you…"

"For what? Kicking you in the ass? Don't be an idiot. Now, let's go. Your stupid whining has cost us valuable time…"

And then he floated off again, grumbling to himself about stupid humans, stupid Jackle, and stupid problems. Things could be worse, she reminded herself. But, to be honest, perhaps things weren't as bad as she thought in the first pla-

"How many times do I have to tell you?! MOVE IT!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

~ * ~

A/N Uh oh. Sorry for such a long set up chapter. It sets the stage for some action in the next one, though. I hope you enjoyed this one. Read and review!


End file.
